Our Blood Will Always Be Blue
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: My promised multi-chaptered Fanfic based on the lives of the Reagan Grandchildren Nikki, Jack, Sean and Katy-PROMPTS CLOSED FOR THIS STORY-SEE INSIDE FOR MORE INFO ON OTHER STORIES ACCEPTING PROMPTS-Please feel free to read and review and prompt.
1. An Introduction of Sorts

**Hi Everyone! So this is the first chapter of my new story about the Reagan grandchildren Nikki, Jack, Sean and Katy like I wrote in my other story's I do have specific headcannons for these characters but I am open to any prompts you guys want so please send in any prompts you want by PM or Review (providing no main character deaths) **

**I also want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited and commented on any of my stories it means a lot. **

**Please Read and Review and Enjoy **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods or any of the characters just the adorable Katy Reagan **

* * *

Our Blood Will Always be Blue

Chapter 1-An Introduction of Sorts

Summary- The Births of the Reagan Grandchildren

* * *

Nicole Mary Reagan-Boyle- October 12th 1996

The Reagan family were all sat in the waiting room at the maternity room at St Victor's hospital. Henry and Betty were sat in the corner reminiscing about the days that their grandchildren had been born. Mary had taken to pacing around the private waiting room (the last time the Reagan's had been in the hospital the doctors had been so irritated they had sectioned them to a private room) while Frank was reading an old copy of the newspaper he had lying around. Danny was watching the nurse's station trying to catch the eye of one of the training nurses Linda, who was steadily ignoring him. Joe was sat flicking through a copy of a book he had brought with him, and Jamie was sat with his feet up on the chair in front of him wondering if he would be able to get away with ordering a pizza.

Mary pouted before throwing herself into a chair next to her husband who looked up briefly before turning to his newspaper "I don't see why she only wanted Jack in the room" she said irritably "Because" Frank said placating "she wanted her husband in the room when she gave birth to their baby"

"Is it strange that we can't hear anything?" Joe asked-looking up from his book "I'd have thought that Erin would have been more vocal considering how she's a week overdue and has spent ten minutes of every day this week shouting at her belly for the baby to come" Danny dragged his eyes away from the nurses station to focus them on his younger brother "Chances are she's focusing all her attention on breaking Jack's hand" he didn't sound nearly as depressed at the end of the sentence as he had at the start.

The family were sat in the room for at least another three hours and Jamie was just wondering if it would be safe to comment on the fact that this was a waste of his afternoon and that not all of them really needed to be here, when Jack came skidding into the room, face whiter that chalk and nearly crashing into the chair Joe was sitting on. "It's a girl" he said grinning. Joe, Danny and Jamie all cheered and whooped clapping their hands together. Mary and Frank both hugged each other as did Henry and Betty.

Walking into the hospital room the Reagans were greeted with the sight of Erin who was sweating and tired and in her arms was a little pink bundle. In Danny's private opinion the baby really didn't look like much "This" Erin cooed "Is Nicole Mary Reagan-Boyle".

And just like that the first of the next generation of Reagan's was born

* * *

Jack Patrick Reagan- May 13th 2000

Danny had been pacing the length of the hallway of St Mary's for nearly an hour. Linda had kicked him out after another contraction and had threatened him with castration if he didn't go outside and pull himself together. His Dad was on a case and his grandpa stuck in the office, his mom was away on a girls retreat with Erin, Joe and Jamie were both stuck in school and Jack was busy with a four year old Nikki-so to clarify that meant that nobody was there with the young rookie to help him calm down.

Pulling himself together with remarkable effort considering the screaming that was coming from the delivery room, the soon to be father dragged himself into his room. Linda was panting in pain and in one movement Danny had crossed the room and had taken her hand in his wishing that he could take away some of her pain. Brushing back some of her hair Danny felt her squeeze his hand. This continued again and again until Danny felt like his hand was going to be broken in more than one place.

It was when the nurse said in a voice that was attempting to be soothing but was really just irritating "Ok Linda I can see the head, one more push and then the baby will just slip out". Suddenly the last nine months crept up on Danny-he was going to be a father, taking Linda's hand up to his mouth he kissed it softly just as he was greeted with the cry of a baby. His baby…

Passing the baby off to Linda the doctor smiled softly "you've got yourself a little boy" Linda cried softly hugging Danny softly as he reached out to touch his son's face almost reverently. He remember briefly when Nikki was born he had thought that she had looked like a strange looking lump. Looking at his son before turning to kiss Linda, Danny could feel himself welling up, because his son was beautiful.

And just like that Jack Patrick Reagan was born, and the next generation was extended.

* * *

Sean Daniel Reagan- January 7th 2004

It was one thirty in the morning, Jamie and Joe were sitting on the hard plastic chairs both of them with earphones in, both of them doing their best to stay awake. Frank and Mary were also sat opposite them both of them two jittery to stay asleep. Henry and Betty had stayed at home the latter having been struck down with a cold leaving her bed-ridden and the former dealing with a sleepy four year old Jack whilst Erin was stuck with Nikki. As of now Jamie was listening to his music while Joe was holding a cup of coffee to his face as if hoping the fumes alone would be strong enough to wake him.

"It would be Danny's son that would choose the most annoying time to be born" Joe grumbled yawning, "Knowing him though chances are it won't be born until later and then we'd have missed a decent night's sleep for nothing". He sighed again indicating how completely put out he was at the situation. Frank smiled at his son "I doubt that it will be long, from what I gained from the panicked phone call from Danny this will be relatively quick"

Jamie yawned again before muttering something undefinable before wincing as a screech came down the empty hallway "I'm never having kids" he said irritably missing the look his father shot him. Just then there was a high pitched wail indicating that the baby had been born. Joe sighed in relief muttering aside to Jamie that he was glad "that now we can go home and sleep"

Coming out of the hallway not more than five minutes later was Danny his face shinning in a way that only the newly minted look of fatherhood could bring. In his arms was a little blue bundle that was stopped crying and was sleeping as his father cooed at him. Coming over to the family Danny stopped in front of them smiling grandly. "Hi everyone this is Sean Daniel Reagan"

And just like that yet another child was added to the next generation of Reagans

* * *

Katy Margret Reagan- July 17th 2014

The phone call had come to Frank at nine o'clock just as he had got into the car. The panicked tone of his son had reminded him of that day nearly ten years ago when Jamie had adamantly refused the idea of becoming a father. Since then his son had become a cop, and after a one night stand with his partner-now his girlfriend a father.

When he arrived at the hospital and sent the car back to his father and after a six minute discussion/argument with Baker (who was insisting that the detail be present) that she had ultimately won, he was awoken with the sight of his other son and daughter already there, from the looks of it Maria was also there apparently having not trusted Danny to drive without putting the car into a wall. By the time Linda, Henry, Nikki and the two boys had arrived Frank realised that they were in the exact same room they had been in when Nikki had been born. It seemed almost like coming the full circle. He choose not to think about the people that had been in this room nearly eighteen years ago and what they were missing now.

It was a long time that the family sat in the room, it was so far the longest labour of the Reagan grandchildren lasting an impressive 14 hours. Jamie kept making appearances only to dash off less than half a second later each time looking even more and more stressed. It was at eleven at night the next day when Jamie finally staggered out. It was just Frank in the waiting room. Erin had dragged herself and Nikki home as had Danny, Linda and the boys and Frank had had Maria drive his father home.

Jamie took one look at his dad before breaking into a grin eyes shining brightly "It's a girl" he managed out before crossing the room and hugging his father. "A little girl and God dad she's beautiful" pulling back from his son Frank clapped Jamie on the back unable to keep himself from grinning at his son's infectious smile.

And just like that Katy Margret Reagan the last of the next generation of Reagan's was born.

**And that is Chapter 1 guys I hope you enjoyed... **

**Next Chapter- Nikki's thoughts on her parents decision to divorce **


	2. Finalisation

**Hi Everyone-this is chapter 2-hope you all enjoy**

**This was a little bit difficult for me because divorce for the point of view of a child is not something I've written before but... **

**Thank You all for your reviews and prompts and please feel free to send in more...**

* * *

Finalisation

Nikki's thoughts on her parent's divorce

* * *

They don't tell her much. But she is the child of two lawyers and was born into a family of cops so she knows how to read people. She sees the way they look at her at Sunday dinner, how her Grandpa watches her like she's going to break down and cry and the way her dad doesn't come anymore.

She remembers Jenna a girl in her class whose parents had "you know what" she can't even say the name of what's happening because then it becomes to real, then she has to face what the that "D" word will do to her. She can't stand the look of sympathy people will give her when they find out, they way that she will become the subject of gossip.

The first step they always say is grief. She doesn't focus on grief-she has no need to grieve for something that was never really hers-she saves all that for her parents. She focuses on anger.

She's angry at both of her parents for giving up so quickly, she's angry at her family for the comments made and the looks given and the way they talk about what's happening when she's not in the room or over her head. She focuses on anger because she knows once she cries that she won't stop.

She remembers when she was first told the news. Confirmed what she had already known, what she had already been confirmed to her through her instinct and the ability to read her own family. Her mom had quick to promise that nothing was going to change and both of her parents were already clinical about what was going to happen.

She can't remember the last time she heard them talk to each other or the last time that she had talked to them. The three of them had been living in an apartment of eggshells and broken glass for far too long and now it's all coming to a head-she wants to hit something so bad on some days but on some days she feels tired-like she's the one with the failing marriage, she feels like at thirteen her life is over and it makes no sense. Some days she feels like she's drowning.

Her name is Nicole Reagan-Boyle now because she can never be Nicole Boyle, and her parents are divorcing

To her it doesn't seem real-but a small part of her wonders why it took them so long.

* * *

**So this Is Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed... **

**Next Chapter- prompted by Gryffindor 20- Jamie and Eddie bring Katy to the house for the first time**


	3. Welcome Home

**Hi again guys thank you all for you reviews and your prompts and please feel free to keep them coming. **

**As Always Please, Read, Enjoy, Prompt and Review **

**And in case I wasn't clear before my disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods just Katy Reagan**

* * *

Welcome Home

Jamie and Eddie bring Katy to the house for the first time

* * *

It was nearly two days after Katy had been born. She had been nearly three weeks early so the doctors had insisted that she had to spend the night to make sure that she was healthy a thing that had frightened Jamie to death. Eddie was pretty sure that the hospital staff had, had to drag him away from Katy's little incubator/cot so that the other babies could get some sleep. Even now when Katy was free come home the youngest Reagan had been more protective of her than the security detail given to his father.

Eddie herself was feeling the aftereffects of giving birth. She was still sore and in desperate need to sleep, while she had, had a shower at the hospital and had gotten some sleep, it wasn't enough to compensate the last two days of pain. The commissioner (and even though she was now invited to the Sunday dinners, was his son's girlfriend and the mother of his granddaughter she still couldn't help but refer to the man as her boss) had invited them over to the house when they got out of the hospital and in truth Eddie was looking forward to sitting down for a bit.

Jamie had put Katy's car seat in the back of Danny's car (because Eddie had refused to take a baby home in Joe's car and Eddie climbed in next to her. She had fallen asleep in her little rabbit onesie clutching the end of her small fuzzy yellow blanket a present from Linda. She had a tuft of blonde hair and big blue eyes that were closed at the minute but when open stared at you unblinkingly. She had Eddie wrapped around her little finger and Jamie completely hooked from the first glance.

When they pulled up in front of the house she and Jamie having had a five minute argument about who was going to drive which had ended with Jamie behind the wheel but not before he had been yelled at three times to keep his eyes on the road and not on his baby.

They had just got in the house when Erin came running out into the hallway "How's my new niece?" she said kissing Jamie and hugging Eddie. Jamie bent down to unstrap Katy from her car seat smiling broadly at how easily she fit into his arms. Erin peered over the blanket before smiling "Cute Jamie-she has your nose" Eddie grinned walking into the dining room and sitting at the table wincing occasionally "Poor thing" she quipped. Jamie laughed softly hugging the baby close to his chest watching Katy sleep. "Hey" he looked up in time to see the rest of the family come out of the kitchen all with drinks. "Well" Henry said patting Jamie on the back softly "You sure got yourself a looker didn't you". Eddie smiled at that-there was something about Jamie's grandfather that put her at ease a lot more than the rest of the family. She smiled at the Commissioner and watched as he to also went to pat his son on the back in congratulations, before handing her a much needed glass of water.

Nikki, Jack and Sean came over-Nikki the only one that remained quiet, while Jack and Sean asked rather loudly if they could hold their new cousin "Maybe later" Jamie said softly shooting Eddie a small smile and a look, she shook her head- as much as she wanted to hold her child she knew that she had all the time in the world be there for Katy, and she did truly love watching Jamie interact with his daughter-he was clearly in love with Katy and had barely put her down since she had been put in her arms.

Danny was stood at the back of the group watching his brother with wide eyes. It had been nearly eleven years since the last Reagan baby had been born and a lot had changed since then. Jamie followed his brother's gaze before gently shifting Katy "Do you wanna hold her Danny?" Danny cleared his throat before nodding. Gently he placed Katy in his brother's arms being careful of her head. Danny grinned softly it was different holding a girl than one of his boys-the last time he had held a baby girl It had been Nikki.

He looked up to say something uncharacteristically sweet when suddenly there was a small coughing followed by a high pitched cry and something wet dripping down his shirt. Katy, his brother's brat had just spat up on his shirt. Linda grinned but decided to take pity on her husband by not laughing outright unlike his treacherous sons and family who had no problem with cackling like hyenas.

Jamie bit his lip and caught Eddie's eye who was also grinning, he reached out to take Katy before sitting down holding her so Eddie could wipe up her face before gently rocking her, watching her big blue eyes look up at him. "Good Job Baby" he whispered so only Eddie could hear him "Puking up on Uncle Danny brilliant". He turned around just to see a small flash that was Nikki's camera phone, no doubt where the photo of Danny covered in baby sick would be by tomorrow.

Jamie turned back gently rocking a fussy Katy. He wondered how in the last 48 hours he had gotten so lucky. He had a great girlfriend, a supportive family and a beautiful daughter. From here nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**And yet it will... **

**So theirs your fluff now lets move on to the angst-**

**Next Chapter-Jamie gets the call that Eddie's been shot and it's critical-prompted by Ealasaid Una**


	4. The End of A Great Officer

**Hi Everyone-thank you so much for all your kind reviews and prompts and please feel free to keep them coming I'll write till you guys lose interest **

**So this is the chapter of Eddie's death and was so emotionally draining to write so let me know what it was like to read **

**Please Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods sadly **

* * *

The End of a Great Officer

Jamie gets the call that Eddie's been shot and it's critical

* * *

He's on desk duty when he gets the call. Nikki had been on a study day so Eddie had begged her to look after Katy, it seemed more to Jamie that Nikki had begged Eddie to look after Katy but he chosen not to say anything. Katy was now nearing ten months and crawling with a fierce interest in everything. With both of them serving at the 12th they had taken to juggling who was on desk duty, it was at lunchtime on a hot day in August when Renzulli had come skidding out of his office face whiter than Jamie had ever seen it.

"District 12" he hollered making the whole of the president look at him and personally making Jamie feel like he had finally snapped. "Call just came in from the Commissioner, active shooter in Central Park three officers down, everyone suit up, Forest man the phones everyone else let's move."

Jamie stood up reaching for his gun before pausing to see the picture of Katy that was on his desk, it had been taken when she was six months and she had a huge smile her big blue eyes all bright and sparkly. The job always seemed more dangerous when you knew that someone was waiting for you at home. You constantly had to watch you're back more than you normally would.

He looked up only when he saw Renzulli who was watching him with eyes filled with something Jamie couldn't identify "Kid" he said softly "I want you riding with me ok" Jamie nodded not sure what was going on.

When they got in the car Renzulli turned to him "Jamie listen to me" he said seriously. Jamie stared at him-he had never in over five years of serving at the 12th been called by his first name by his training officer. "Central Park is where Eddie and Officer Woodville were stationed at-I haven't heard anything since I got the call-but listen to me Reagan you are not leaving this car until I know that you've got your head in the game-like I said at the station this is an active shooting so they could just be too busy to radio in."

Jamie nodded trying to keep his hands from shaking and his thoughts away from Katy. He was a cop and he was a Reagan, he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

The scene was a mess. It looked like half of the NYPD had come out to see what was going on. Three cop cars lined up in the middle of the park windows smashed in. Standing on the middle of the park was a man about the age of 25 was stood holding a shotgun in one hand and a machine gun in the other spraying the park with bullets. Skidding to a halt, Jamie threw himself out the car ducking a stray bullet hand reaching for his gun.

He looked up blinking glass out of his vision. Officer Woodville was lying on the floor eyes wide in shock blood seeping from a bullet hole in his neck obviously dead, and then Jamie saw it. Eddie was lying there against the car blood seeping out of a gaping hole in her chest. The force of the bullet Jamie realised with horror had gone through her chest completely and was lying on the floor next to her. Blood was spattered on the side of her face and she was awake but just barely her eyes dark with pain and darting around the park until she caught sight of Jamie.

Jamie ducked following another spray of bullets and the sirens approaching leading to more squad cars and ambulances. It looked like the detective squads was coming out. It gave him enough cover to dive next to Eddie and place his hands over the gaping wound just above her heart. Gently he picked her drenching her blood all over him he dived for the ambulance ignoring Renzulli and the sounds of gunfire that was raging behind him he dove into the ambulance and let them drive him to Memorial.

* * *

It was three hours later when Danny arrived-he was drenched in the blood of an officer who had gone down next to him. All in all the shooter identified as Jason Callan had gunned down five officers, two members of the SWAT team and a detective. With at least another four injured. He was greeted at Memorial by his father, who seemed to go slightly paler at the sight of him. Ignoring Protocol he hugged his dad uncaring of who could see him. His dad hugged him back, before whispering in his ear "its Eddie son and its bad" he pulled back just in time to see Jamie sat in the corner of the room, blood splattering over his face. He was sat blankly staring at the wall opposite him and with a jolt of horror Danny realised that it was the same look he had had on his face when Danny had picked him up at Harvard after Joe's death and the look he had maintained throughout the funeral and those awful days afterwards. "Is she?" he found himself whispering, his dad sighed softly "Yeah she was announced when she was got here I think he's waiting for Nikki to bring Katy I think but he won't move and he can't look like that when she gets here."

Danny nodded once before crossing the room and crouching next to his brother "Jamie" he whispered and was slightly mollified when Jamie looked up at him still with that dazed look on his face. "Jamie come on let's go get yourself cleaned up ok" Jamie nodded mutely before letting Danny help him to his feat steadying him when he looked like he would fall. The two of them staggered to the nearest bathroom where Danny began the task of stripping Jamie out of his bloody uniform.

First came the vest that was heavy and thick with blood, then the uniform that was sticky and a colour two shades darker than before. He kept Jamie's pants on and was relieved to see the grey shirt under the uniform was clean. It was only when he looked up did he realise that his brother was shaking with a combination of grief and shock. Danny reached behind him for the jacket that he had brought from the car and was miraculously clean of blood and draped it over his brother's shoulders, he then reached for the sink getting some wet towels and wiping away the blood on his little brothers hands and neck and face.

He continued this for some time until Jamie looked at least halfway respectable. By the time the two of them were finished Jamie was shivering less and was able to walk without being prompted. Erin had arrived at that point and the tears in her eyes showed that his dad had told her what had happened. Nikki was sat next to her, eyes wide open as well as she watched in horror, Garrett was sat next to her, his arm around her in some sort of comfort that Danny knew was out of character for the man.

In Erin's arms was Katy who was squirming her head and eyes rolling all over her trying to look everywhere. When she caught sight of Jamie she giggled before clapping her hands and reaching out for him. It was a complete juxtaposition to the events that had just happened. Jamie walked over and pulled Katy out of Erin's arms cuddling her to his chest before sitting down. Danny felt his dad gently pulling them away to the corner leaving their brother with his now motherless daughter.

As they walked away Danny caught a glimpse of a covered body that could only be Eddie's being moved down the hallway to the elevator. Then he caught the last of the sentence that Jamie was saying "I know your mommy really loved you baby, and I'm so sorry that you're not going to grow up knowing her but I promise you Katy I'm gonna be there for you. I promise I won't leave you alone."

Listening to his brother's grief-stricken ramblings Danny had to turn away least someone see the tears in his eyes, because he knew there and then that the NYPD had lost a great officer and his family had lost a great new addition.

* * *

**And so that's that-and God was that emotionally draining to write**

**Next Chapter-When Jack expresses a strong desire to join the Marine's Danny has to confront some painful memories **


	5. The Second Marine

**Hi Everyone-another update, thank you guys so much for your prompts and please keep them coming in they are all so great. **

**Thank You Guys for all your reviews I am so glad you like this story **

**This Chapter was a little bit difficult for me as I know nothing about the Marine's or the process of enlisting so I hope I got it right, in my head Jack was always the one I saw becoming a Marine so.. I hope Danny was alright because for some reason I find his character especially in interaction with his sons difficult to write **

**disclaimer- I do not own any of the Blue Bloods Characters just my OC,s Katy and in the next chapter Theresa**

**Please, Read, Review , Prompt and Enjoy **

* * *

The Second Marine

When Jack expresses a strong desire to join the Marine's Danny has to confront some painful memories

* * *

It was a normal Sunday dinner when the conversation and the aftermath unfolded. It was Erin who had brokered the subject during the meal drawing everyone's attention "So Jack have you given any thought to college?" she turned to face Danny and Linda at the end of that sentence "Well" Linda said turning to face her husband and her son "We've kind of been waiting to see what Jack had to say".

Jack had been currently engrossed in his lamb, he looked up at that "Well I know I want to be a cop like all of you guys" he said dropping his head down "Atta boy" Danny said ignoring the look his wife and his sister both sent him. "So where are you thinking about college then" Jamie asked as Jack busied himself in his mashed potatoes. Jack shrugged before taking a deep breathe "I'm actually not thinking of college."

There was a deep pause and Jack looked up to see both of his parents staring at him like he had just expressed a deep desire to convert to Anarchism "Say what?" his dad asked watching him intently "what the hell do you think your gonna do?"

"Danny" Jamie hissed before shooting a look at a seven year old Katy, he turned to the face Sean "Would you mind taking Katy into the kitchen Sean". Sean nodded now at the age to develop that skill that all the Reagan's had- to run for cover at the smell of an argument.

Danny waited before Sean had took Katy and their food and made a hasty retreat to the kitchen, before turning to his son who was now extremely invested in his fork. "What the hell do you mean you're not thinking of college" he ignored Linda's hand next to him and focused on Jack his voice getting louder and louder "What the hell does that mean?"

Jack stared at his fork for half a minute before deciding to get it over with (like a band aid he thought) he looked up snapping his jaw together and facing his father unflinchingly eye to eye, blue on blue "It means I'm thinking about joining the Marines"

Several things happened at once. His mom nearly choked on her wine, Aunt Erin half gasped while Uncle Jamie whistled softly under his breath. Jack got the impression that nobody was looking at each other. He wouldn't know he hadn't took his eyes off his dad, who at the announcement had tightened his jaw and given off a tiny almost non-existent flinch. He was watching Jack with that look Jack had only seen once before and that was at Uncle Joe's funeral.

"No" he said quietly and the hushed murmur that had gathered round the table was extinguished instantly "No way Jack, I'd rather you drop out rather than do that" Jack shrugged "you wanted to know dad" he said uncaring of how he sounded "I'm telling you what I want to do". His dad stared at him for a long moment and just when Jack thought he was going to explode he stood up and walked out the room.

Jack groaned-he so knew that this was going to happen.

* * *

Danny barely made it outside before he dry heaved against the wall. The idea of Jack his Jack in the Marine's, overseas with a gun in his hand was too painful. He remembered his time in the Marine's and the thought of his baby in his place, he had been lucky but he knew men that weren't. He remembered the silence that had took hold of the men (boys really) before they went on missions.

The idea that Jack- his little baby boy because even at sixteen he was still his little boy putting on the uniform and holding a large gun and walking into a battlefield full of landmines enemy territories was enough to turn his stomach. He had barely survived his two tours in Iraq and even now couldn't talk about it. Danny wondered how the hell he was supposed to tell Jack what to expect, what he was to warn him about without going down that dark place, that was his mind.

He heard Jack coming out behind him and he leaned on the wall bracing his weight on his hands least he strangle and/or hug his son. Jack stood next to him and Danny was surprised at how tall he was. It seemed just yesterday that he was a little boy toddling around and chewing the table legs. "I don't need your approval for this dad" he said softly "I'd like it but I don't need it". Danny swallowed heavily "I know that son" he said just as softly "but I don't think that you know what the hell you're getting yourself into, I didn't when I enlisted". Jack looked at him with that frank straight Reagan gaze "do you regret it?" he asked. Danny paused thinking "No I don't regret it" he said carefully "but I do wish that I had been better prepared for it"

Jack nodded once before looking out over the driveway "I don't expect you to understand why I want to enlist" he said "I don't expect you to support it, I don't expect anything really". Danny paused the emotionless tone his son used grating at him more than he thought it would.

He turned trying to rid his thoughts of bodies and blood and death and the constant fear. "If you want this" he said paused and swallowed against the bile rising in his throat "then I will support you Jack you know that I will, but I can't help the fact that the thought of you out there…" he trailed off, taking a deep breathe "for me and your mom it's gonna be hell Jack"

Jack nodded, eyes showing something that Danny had never seen before-it was a new founded sense of maturity "Thank You Dad" he said still in that same tone before looking down at his feet. Danny nodded once before grabbing his son and pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you Jack" he said softly "and no matter where you go or what you do that fact will never change". Jack smiled "I love you to dad, no matter what".

As Jack walked back inside Danny took a deep breathe to control himself, maybe he couldn't stop Jack from making the same mistakes he did, and maybe Jack would be a better solider than he was, would adapt to it better than he did. Either way Danny loved his son and deep down he knew that if Jack did decided to enlist the Marine Corps would have gained an amazing edition.

* * *

**Well that's that I hope it wasn't to incorrect- I don't have much knowledge of the Marine Corps but I think this turned out alright**

**Next Chapter- She was mentioned briefly in one of my other stories but now we all get to see the part Theresa Mai Jackson played in Jack's life and how she met the Reagan family. **


	6. Induction of Theresa Mai Jackson

**Hi Everyone this is the latest chapter of Our Blood Will Always Be Blue-Thank you all so much for all your prompts and reviews and keep them coming trust me they will all be written.**

**So this is the Newest Chapter where Jack's girlfriend (and later wife) is first introduced to the Reagan's I kind of wanted to see what a shy new edition would make of the family so I hope this turned out ok **

**As Always Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy**

* * *

Induction of Theresa Mai Jackson

The induction of Jack's girlfriend Theresa Mai Jackson into the Reagan family

* * *

Theresa Mai Jackson wasn't scared, she wasn't nervous, she was sixteen and she was confidently meeting her boyfriend's parents and the rest of his extended family one of whom happened to be the Police Commissioner. Yeah she could totally handle this.

Jack was sat on the wall next to her. He had intended to walk her in the house but she had stopped at the doorway and they were now sat on the wall. "You don't have to be scared you know" he said "There gonna love you no matter what"

Theresa shrugged pulling her coat tighter against the December wind. She had been dating Jack for nearly eight months and as much as she loved him (and she did) she wasn't sure she was ready to have dinner New York's top leading law enforcement family. Jack bumped shoulders with her before grinning "if we don't go inside babe then there'll come out and meet us-at least inside its warm"

Theresa nodded before taking his outstretched gloved hand and letting him pull her up the steps

* * *

"Quick" Nikki gasped leaping back from the upstairs window like she had been set on fire "There coming let's all act natural" she leapt of the sofa grabbing Katy and dragging her in the kitchen "Thank God" Danny said from where he had been In the kitchen not helping "I thought we were gonna have to eat dinner outside"

"Hush" Linda ordered swatting Danny's arm "this is Jack's first girlfriend I practically had to beg him to beg her to be here tonight so all of you will behave" she shot a look at her husband and youngest son at that as if to say-that means you. The door opened and the Reagan's all froze comically as the sound of Jack and Theresa coming in and hanging up their coats.

On first sight Theresa was pretty. She had long blonde curly hair that waved down her back and she had pinned some of it on one side back. She was wearing a blue and purple dress with small flowers on it, it was cut in the sleeves so it had slips in the arms. It was customised with a brown belt, flesh coloured fishnet tights and small brown boots. She was flattened next to Jack side her hair hiding how delicately pretty she was, with her blue eyes and a heart shaped face.

"Hey everyone" Jack said cheerfully "This is Theresa, Theresa this is everyone" Theresa looked up and smiled softly. There was a moment when Linda and Erin shared a look that spoke Oh-My-God-there-so-cute-together. Danny rolled his eyes at his sister and his wife's antics before walking around them and approaching his son's girlfriend "Hello Theresa" he said offering his hand "I'm Jack's father, please call me Danny" Theresa smiled at him, dimples showing, "Hi Mr Reagan" she said softly before her eyes flickered over to Frank "Hello Commissioner" she said her hand tightening in Jack's. Jack rolled his eyes before nudging her with his shoulder "I told you, you don't have to keep calling him that you know"

"No" Frank said smiling himself "In fact I prefer it if you don't just call me Frank, now why don't you sit down and help yourself to some pork roast"

* * *

Theresa was stood outside, in desperate need of some fresh air. It was times like this that she wished that she smoked. The Reagan family quite honestly were delightfully insane. During dinner there had been a healthy debate about a case that Danny was working on about whether or not it was ethical for a rookie cop to hide the fact that he was gay on the stand even though he wasn't out yet, and Theresa couldn't help but notice Jack's younger brother flinch slightly at the judgemental tone that his aunt and father both seemed to be using.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to give an opinion until Henry who Theresa had now decided was the least intimidating asked her "What do you think Theresa" and all eyes had flickered to her. She coughed slightly before saying "If it doesn't affect the statement then why should it bother you-people are entitled to love who they want and not have it affect their working environment right, I mean it's not like there is a Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy in the NYPD right?"

There was a slight pause before Danny chuckled "I like this one she's knows what she's talking about" after that the conversation had switched to things Katy could understand and general information about things happening in city hall.

"Hey" she heard and she turned around to see Jack come out to stand next to her. She smiled and happily let him pull her into a hug. "See I told you it wouldn't be bad" she nodded unconvincingly "Just wait" Jack said cheerfully "Soon you'll just be one of the family" he kissed her softly on the check before he kissed began peppering more on her as she giggled.

* * *

"Jesus Christ" Danny said from where he was watching from the table "It's like a car crash, you can't take your eyes of it". Linda rolled her eyes at her husband "She seemed nice" Frank said conversationally from where he was sat helping Katy colour somewhere other than the carpet. "Jack seems to have found a nice intelligent young girl who sat through dinner without bolting and didn't look at us like we were gonna kill her, he does seem to really love her"

There was a pause where everybody seemed to think on that before Katy piped up "When can I bring home someone I love Grandpa…"

It was in the aftermath of that sentence that Jack decided to make up an excuse and least his girlfriend see how mad his family really were.

* * *

**Once again I hope you like it-I wasn't to sure about this Chapter, and as always prompt and review...**

**Next Chapter- As prompted by Annic- It's time for Nikki's Graduation **


	7. A Very Reagan Graduation

**Hi Everyone this is yet another chapter of Our Blood Will Always Be Blue hope you enjoy, being from the UK I don't know much about the Graduation process in the US so I hope nothing's wrong **

**Again thank you all for your reviews and your prompts-I will write all of them I promise**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Blue Bloods**

**As always Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy...**

* * *

A Very Reagan Graduation

Nikki finally graduates High School

* * *

The stage was set, the gowns ironed, the caps perfectly folded and the Reagan's all attempting to act like they were a regular normal family-emphasis on normal.

* * *

It was at nine A.M. sharp when the Reagan's all filled in. Frank and Henry who were dressed in suits after Erin had pointed out that the Commissioner in the audience was likely to do more damage than good had already arrived. Danny was there with Linda and the kids having took the wrong intersection and then stopping for McDonalds for a shake for the boys. Sean was still drinking his while Jack was on the phone sending a text message to Theresa, while ignoring Linda's demands to put the phone down _now_. They were both dressed in their Sunday best the only exception being Jack's half loose tie and red converse.

Jamie was already waiting for them, a one year old Katy clutched tightly in his arms. She was wearing a simple yellow dress with a yellow cardigan and was squirming out of Jamie's arms. "She giving you grief?" Danny said watching his niece but up a remarkable fight to be put down. Jamie sighed hoisting Katy higher on his hip "if I let her go, she'll get herself filthy in at least a second and Erin will kill me if her niece turns up to her only daughter's graduation dirty"

Danny nodded before shooting his brother another concerned look, at the deep dark circles under his little brother's eyes. "You sleeping all right Kid?" Jamie shrugged. "You know how it is Danny I've got a child under the age of two and I'm doing it alone so…" Danny was just about to say something, when Erin came bounding up facing shining and arm and arm with her husband, apparently forgetting about their undying dislike for each other.

"Are you guys ready to take your seats?" she said bouncing in parental pride "Dad and Grandpa are already sat down". Following them the Reagan's descended down the aisle until they got to the bench marked Reagan-Boyle. Jamie slid in first next to his father and placed Katy on his lap who instantly started chewing the graduation program.

* * *

The Valedictorian a boy called Arthur James began the speech on moving forward and change and sticking together in the big dark hole called life, and Jamie, Danny and Frank all looked at each other and without commenting all thought at the same time that the speech was two-thirds depressing and a third a knock off of one the NYPD's old speeches. It was a long speech broken only by Erin's sniffling, Katy's giggles and Linda hissing at Jack to put his phone _away_ and his feet down.

By the time that the Principal was finished with another long speech, Danny was worried that his baby brother was going to fall asleep-he caught his father looking concerned and grimaced, ever since the indecent with Eddie two months ago-Jamie had insisted on being the sole provider for his daughter including, working at the precinct, and then coming home and looking after a baby. Danny could only hope that his brother would ask for help before he ended up in the hospital due to exhaustion, or worse when on the job. That was the last thing that anyone needed.

Turning to his wife he whispered "Is this gonna be over soon, It would be nice to see Nikki graduate before Jack does"

Linda elbowed him sharply in the ribs "Take notes Danny" she hissed "God willing in two years' time this will be us"

* * *

Nikki was stood in line behind Lela Readworth. From where she was stood she could see her family all sat in their seats. Jack and Sean both of whom were in their Sunday clothes were sat next to Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny, Uncle Jamie was next to them with Katy on his lap and Nikki felt her smile falter slightly as she saw the pained smile frozen on his face. She had known that Uncle Jamie had loved Eddie with everything in him and that he wouldn't just suddenly get over her death but her heart still hurt at the sight of her Uncle so lost.

The line moved up a little and she could see her Mom and Dad both sitting there looking like they had nearly four years ago when they hadn't split up-that they were still a happy couple and nothing could touch them. Next to them was her Grandpa and her Great-Grandpa both looking out of place considering they weren't in their uniforms. Looking around Nikki felt another pang of that bittersweet sadness that she had been feeling all day when she realised that her Grandma and her Uncle Joe weren't sat in the crowd, and wouldn't be celebrating with her later.

When she was called up to the stage it was with a mountain of applause. Let nobody say the Reagan family didn't know how to make some noise. Erin was half hysterical a mess of tears and joy half jumping on Jack who was grinning broadly. Danny, Jack and Sean were all whistling while Jamie was clapping (one handed due to the baby in his arms) smiling one of the only genuine smiles he had shown since Eddie's death

Taking her diploma and moving to the side Nikki grinned. She had graduated, she had made it through high school. Now she had to make it through The Academy and then the streets of New York City, but first she had to make it through dinner with the family.

* * *

**So that's Nikki's Graduation Hope you enjoy**

**Next Chapter-Not all of the Reagan's are angels, sometimes they do rebel but when one is in danger of getting into serious trouble then what are the family going to do?-prompted by Ria101**


	8. The Reagan Rebel

**Hi Everyone-This is the next chapter, not sure how it turned out but...**

**Thank You guys all for your prompts and reviews they mean so much trust me.. **

**I have up to 25 prompts but I do intend to write more but only if I get the prompts for them**

**P.S-The Area in Hell's Kitchen is where Nikki's friend Tyler was in episode 4x21-If you guys haven't seen that episode yet trust me I wasn't a nice neighbourhood **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods just Katy and Theresa and any other OCs that may get mentioned **

**And As Always please Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy**

* * *

The Reagan Rebel

Not all of the Reagan's are angles, sometimes they do rebel but when one is in danger of getting into serious trouble then what are the family going to do?

* * *

Danny was sat at his desk when he got the call. It had been a miraculously quiet day and no new cases had crossed his desk. Maybe that was why he had just known it was going to go wrong. He was just finishing yet another piece of paperwork, when the phone rang "This is the 15th Detective Daniel Reagan at your service how may I help you?"

"Danny" came the voice of wife instantly making Danny sit up straighter "sorry for ringing you at work but…" she trailed off as if she didn't know what to say. "What" Danny demanded "What's happened Linda?" there was a pause "It's Sean" she said "I just got a call from the Principal to ask why our son who should be in school was spotted near Hell's Kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth"

Danny felt his jaw drop. It had to be some mistake it had to be. There was no way that it could be true could it? Sean had been acting strangely lately but he had just hit fifteen, so Danny had chalked it down to the dark adolescent phase that his son was going through. Never in his wildest dreams could he have anticipated the idea that his son was bunking off school and smoking in Hell's Kitchen.

"Danny" Linda snapped down the phone "Focus, I'm heading home now to see if Sean is there, come home when you can, preferably before I take your off duty weapon and shoot your son with it" Danny grimaced unsure whether that was true or not. "I'll meet you at home as soon as I can, don't kill anyone" he hung up and pulled out his gun and badge. It'll be hell explaining this to Maria he knew that but not as bad as explaining why his youngest was in Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

When he arrived home, he was relieved to see Linda in the house-less relieved to see a lack of brooding fifteen year old. "He's skipped two weeks of school and one of the teachers saw him in Hell's Kitchen with a cigarette in his mouth and some pretty shady characters"

Danny whistled feeling curls of hot anger burn inside him, the idea of Sean in one of the shadiest places of New York with God who doing God knows what while he should be in school made his hands shake almost in anger and worry.

They were sat there for nearly three hours sat at the kitchen. With Jack out the house seemed strangely empty. It had just gone six when the door opened and something that once upon a long time ago would have resembled Sean, staggered in. he was still in his uniform but the tie was untied and the shirt untucked-he was dirty and there was a heavy smell of cigarette smoke surrounding him and he staggered in nearly crashing into the door. Looking up at his parents Danny could see that his boy had a split lip and his eyes were wide and his grazed hands were shaking.

It looked to Danny like his boy had been high and that just filled him with anger that he couldn't help but let boil over. "Sean Daniel Reagan" he hissed "What the hell have you been doing?" Sean let out a shaky laugh before collapsing on the sofa rubbing the blood of his hands "I went out" he said voiced wreaked "and then I had some fun" he rolled his eyes again giggling to himself.

Danny stared uncomprehendingly for a minute unable to focus on anything but his son who was now completely stoned on his sofa. The anger that was building inside of him made him put his hands in his pocket least he do something he regrets.

* * *

The door at that moment crashed open and Danny and Linda looked up from where they were both stood trying to accept the fact that their youngest was high and looked like he'd walked from Hell's Kitchen all the way back to Staten Island and Jack burst in.

"It's Ok Dad, Mom" he said breathing heavily "Leave this to me Ok I'll take care of this Ok" Danny stared still in shock at the look on his older son's face "No, you will not take care of this" he yelled uncaring of what he looked like "I wanna know now what the hell is going on and what the hell you know"

"No Dad" Jack said firmly helping his little brother to his feat "Trust me you don't"

"To the hell I don't Jack… Jack…" put at that point Jack had swung a still wide-eyed trembling Sean up into his arms muttered something about taking him out for a breath of fresh air and disappeared into the night.

Danny gaped open mouthed "What the hell…" he muttered turning back to his wife whose eyes were open wide and fixated on the floor "Danny" she murmured looking down Danny swore. Lying on the floor was a condom and what looked like a picture of a sonogram.

The two of them stared at the door wondering late into the night what the hell there sons had gotten themselves into.

* * *

**I Know this ended on a cliff-hanger but there will be two sequels each explaining the Boys behaviour, both different prompts **

**I hope you enjoyed this over the last few chapters I did have writers block however I've finished college now so here's hoping more regular updates. **

**Next Chapter-A simple game of Hide and Seek creates panic for the Reagan's as one of them takes the game a little too seriously **


	9. Hide and Seek

**Hi Guys-Thank You all so much for the kind reviews and prompts you guys have posted-it means a lot, I finally got over the writing block and I now have up to 28 prompts but I would really like some more so please send them in. I will only continue this story if I get the prompts or the reviews that say I should so fair warning. **

**For those of you who are wondering the cliff-hanger to the last chapter will be written in two separate prompts, but I have another couple of prompts to write before those two chapters **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods just the adorable Katy Reagan **

**As I always say Read, Review, Enjoy and Prompt **

* * *

Hide and Seek

A simple game of Hide and Seek creates panic for the Reagan's as one of them takes it a bit too seriously

* * *

It was a typical Sunday dinner. Nikki was home from Stanford so the whole family were looking forward to be together again. It was after dinner and it was one of those days when the four Reagan were all delighted to be together again and decided to forget their age difference and play a simple game of Hide and Seek.

Nikki was in charge but she was constantly distracted by her phone. Jack was therefore delegated to the leader. He had found Sean and Katy at least twice, and in truth he was board. Katy was the only one that seemed to be excited after an hour but as Sean said she was four. She was always excited.

"Sean" Katy said her hair scraped back into a ponytail, dressed in a stripy dress with leggings and UGG boots. "Yeah kiddo" Sean said from where he was sat brooding on the steps "I need to find out how to hide better can you help me?"

Sean grinned (at fourteen was always thrilled when someone asked him his opinion on something) "Sure Kid I'll help you, you know what will work?" he said mind racing back to the Star Wars Marathon of last week "meditation"

Katy stared at him big blue eyes wide "What's med-it-tat-ion" she said spelling the word out

Sean grinned "It's where you slow your heartbeat down and stay absolutely quiet in a place where someone will never think to look for you"

Katy nodded once before rushing off to the back of the yard. Rolling his eyes Sean focused on the ground in front of him.

* * *

It was some time later when Sean was called into dinner. Katy hadn't come out from the back of the yard but the youngest male Reagan figured that was somebody else's headache.

"Where's Katy?" Uncle Jamie asked from where he was sat at the table "Outside" Sean shrugged before turning his attention to the beef roast. Uncle Jamie sighed and nodded "I'll go and get her then" he stood up and walked out the back door.

It was about five minutes later, when Jamie came back in his face white and his eyes wide "Sean" he said sharply causing half of the family to look up at him "Are you sure Katy was outside?"

Sean looked up and nodded "Yeah course" he said slightly offended "I'm not an idiot" he ignored the look his father and his brother were both giving him. "Really" his Uncle said voice slightly colder, but with a spike of fear in his voice that hadn't been there before "because she's not outside now".

There was a pause as everyone slowly turned to look at Sean "Jamie" Danny said softly "If Sean says he saw Katy outside then surely Katy must be outside, did you check"

Jamie turned to face his brother "Yes" he said through gritted teeth "I checked Danny"

Sean gaped at him. He had seen Katy at the end of the garden, less than half an hour ago after they had had their conversation about meditation. Because he remembered suddenly she wanted to know how to stay hidden in a game of hide and seek.

Looking up he winced slightly. Uncle Jamie was clearly panicking, the way his hands were shaking coupled with the way his voice was getting louder and more panicky with every second that passed. Sean knew that Katy going missing or something happening to her scared his Uncle beyond belief. It was common knowledge that Uncle Jamie was still grieving the loss of his girlfriend, his dad had explained that Katy was all he had left of Eddie and therefore meant more to Uncle Jamie than anything in the whole world.

"Holy Shit Uncle Jamie" he said sitting up straighter and ignoring the look on his mom's face at his words "She's meditating".

There was a pause as his Uncle his father and his grandpa who had stood up to help his Uncle Jamie, all turned to look at him. "What?" his Pops said looking as if Sean had just confessed to murder-one.

"She's meditating" he explained "She asked me for help when it came to hide and seek and I told her that meditating would help her stay hidden, like they did in Star Wars" Leaping out of his chair Sean walked out the back to the house to the back of the garden behind one of his grandpa's hydrangea bushes. He pulled it to one side and saw Katy.

"Katy" Uncle Jamie said in relief nearly knocking down Sean reaching for his daughter and pulling her up. Katy had been sat cross-legged into the dirt playing in the mud in front of her, the bush was strategically placed so that Katy might not had been able to hear Jamie's calls.

Katy grinned at her dad managing to get dirt down Jamie's shirt "I was med-it-tat-ing Daddy" she said spelling out the words like she had done with Sean "I was playing hide and seek" she turned to look at Jamie, "you took your time Daddy, I thought you were never gonna come and find me"

Jamie let out a shaky laugh pulling his daughter closer to him and pressing a kiss to the side of Katy's face. "Sorry Katy-Kat" he said hoisting Katy higher on his hip. "Promise me something though" he said "that from now on you play where I can see you Ok, because you really scared me there, so no more of this meditation while playing"

Katy nodded cuddling closer to her dad, and Sean went to walk back in the house hoping he could avoid some sort of punishment. For the next two years meditation was banned in the Reagan house and Hide and Seek was closely monitored.

Looking back on it Sean thought it ironic that it was a Reagan that turned a happy childhood game into a potential disaster, but then again he wasn't really surprised.

* * *

**So this Is the latest chapter and I am finally happy with how this one turned out so...**

**Next Chapter-As prompted by Gryffindor 20-Danny babysits and Katy ingests far to much sugar **


	10. Sugar Rush

**Hi Everyone-This is the latest chapter. **

**Please feel free to read and review and prompt- the more stories and prompts I get the more I will continue the story**

**Please Read, Review, Prompt, and Enjoy**

* * *

Sugar Rush

Danny babysits, Katy injects too much sugar and Jamie pays the price.

* * *

Detective First Grade Daniel Reagan was firm on the belief that the incident wasn't his fault.

Jamie was going out with some of the boys from his class at the academy. It was one of the first times that Jamie had gone out since Eddie had died and Danny who had been chosen (or doomed) to babysit was under strict instructions not to mess up. It wasn't so much Jamie he was afraid of (though his brother was crazily over-protective), the detective knew that if something happened to Katy his wife would ensure that life wouldn't be worth living.

Jack was at a sleepover so it was just Sean and Katy, and Danny was not worried about spending the night with a thirteen year old and a three year old, he was planning to screen a movie (he was hoping Physco before Linda told him no) so now he was stuck with Beauty and the Beast and The Star Wars Marathon, that was Sean's.

After two boxes of pizza, and nearly three phone calls from Jamie who apparently had no faith in his little brother whatsoever, things had settled down. Katy was playing with some stuffed unicorn while Sean had bolted upstairs and was watching something on his laptop.

"Unca Danny" Katy said climbing on the sofa in her yellow playsuit pyjamas "Can I have some chocolate ice cream please?" Danny nodded, once not looking up from his case files. He had two hours before he shipped Katy off to her father he figured a little ice cream wouldn't hurt (and ok maybe he liked spoiling his niece-it was so much more fun than spoiling his kids-he got to send Katy home at the end of the night). "Help yourself to what you can reach kiddo".

The grin that passed his nieces face at that, should have been the warning sign.

Katy grinned running into the kitchen. Her Daddy strictly monitored any type of sugar that she ate to once a day. It wasn't her fault she wanted more chocolate it was just _so good. _

She quickly helped herself to the chocolate ice cream, grapping a spoon and a bowl and scooping big scoops into Aunt Linda's big mixing bowl. She then scooped another chunk into the bowl with her hands. She then used one of the other bowls to stand on to reach to the fridge. She grabbed the chocolate source and the whipped cream can. Emptying half the bottles of source and cream onto the bowl before reaching in the cupboard for the chocolate chips and the tub of pre made cookie dough. Wiping her sticky hands on her front she reached for the big bowl and dumped a tub of frosting and Haribo's on top. Grinning manically the three year old rather pleased with her creation, decided to grab the spoon and dig in.

* * *

By all the laws of the natural universe (which as far as he could tell hated him) Officer Jamie Reagan just knew that something was going to go wrong tonight. He had been out with some friends and while he had, had some fun there was always a nagging doubt when he left Katy alone-not to mention this time it was with Danny. Erin had been out on a date, his father was in the office and he wasn't leaving a three year old with his grandpa, with Nikki up at college there was and Linda out with her sister there was only one person left. Danny.

He arrived at the house, at ten sharp and the door was open to a tired looking Danny. "Hey Kid" he opened the door before jabbing his head to the kitchen "Katy's in there, good night?" Jamie nodded before turning to the kitchen "Hey Katy-Kat, let's get your stuff, and go your way late for bedtime"

There was a pause, as Jamie turned to his brother "She's in the kitchen Jamie" he shrugged "went in there an hour or so ago for some ice cream" Jamie stared at him with a sense of dawning horror "Ice Cream" he said flatly "Danny you're an idiot" he turned his back on his brother and stormed into the kitchen.

There was a mad high pitched giggling from the back of the corner and Jamie groaned inwardly.

Katy was sat with her back against the counter one of Linda's big mixing bowls in front of her, chocolate was smeared down her face and front and she had whipped cream on her nose and the her eyes were bright.

"Hey Katy" Jamie said softly crouching down to her level and gently pulling the bowl from her hands. "How about we go get a cab and go home" Katy nodded before giggling again jumping up and down on the spot. Jamie swore in his head and picked her up wincing at the chocolate that was smeared all down his uniform.

As he left the house he caught sight of Danny grinning at him "I'll get you back for this Danny" he said calmly "I'm going to ring Linda in the morning" he smiled at the look on his brother's face.

By the time he had gotten back to his apartment, Katy had become a vibrating blur, she had half skipped up the stairs and was now jumping on the sofa, covered in chocolate.

"Hey off the sofa" he said pulling her down and wiping his hands on the back of the chair. "Go and get out of those sticky clothes and into some other please" Katy grinned again and scampered off leaving Jamie to get changed.

By the time he was into a loose pair of sweats and an old shirt, Katy had changed into a purple onesie and was coming down from her sugar rush. Jamie wiped her face and hands clean and gently tucked her in bed.

It was late in the night or maybe early in the morning, when the door to Jamie's room was opened and a small figured was illuminated in a shadow of light.

"Daddy" came a small whimper making Jamie sit up blinking in the darkness "Yeah Katy" he said. It took a second before "I don't feel so good" Jamie stared with a sinking feeling at what he knew was coming. Katy turned and threw up down the side of the wall. Jamie winced at the sight-only thankful at that she had managed to avoid the carpet. There was a moment before Katy burst into tears.

"Oh baby girl" Jamie said gently picking Katy up and gently carrying her to the bathroom "It's ok" he soothed getting a glass of water "here" he said gently helping her drink it "Drink this sweetie" he said letting her lean back on her chest. "This is why you shouldn't eat so much sugar" he said in a gentle reprimand.

Katy whimpered again "Sowry Daddy" she said her eyes filling with tears. Jamie nodded once before he pressing a kiss to his daughters blonde curls "I know baby, I know"

Once Katy was cleaned up, Jamie put her in his bed smiling slightly at the way she was curled around her pillow looking adorable. He sighed and turned to clean up the mess that Katy had made.

Oh he was so going to kill Danny.

* * *

**I feel really happy about this one so let me know what you think**

**Next Chapter-Pre Made Pancakes do not go in the toaster-as everyone but Jack Reagan seems to know**


	11. Pre-Made Pancakes dont go in the toaster

**Hi Everyone this is another chapter in Our Blood will Always be Blue **

**Thanks for all your prompts and please send more in otherwise I have nothing to write...**

**As Always Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy **

* * *

Pre Made Pancakes do not go in the toaster

Pre Made Pancakes do not go in the toaster as everyone knows but Jack Reagan

* * *

The incident happened when Jack was thirteen, shortly after Nikki had gone to college. With both of his parents at work and Sean at lacrosse practice, Jack found himself alone in the house. Alone and hungry.

Rummaging through the house Jack was surprised when he came across a packet of the pre-made scotch pancakes. Grinning he threw them both in the toaster and went for a shower.

It was some time later when Jack came down and pulled out the pancakes. They still weren't done, groaning he flicked the toaster on high and went back upstairs.

* * *

He supposed later that he must have fallen asleep as when he was awoken it was to the smell of smoke and the sound of the smoke machine bleeping. Sitting up he saw tendrils of smoke coming in from up the stairs and as he staggered to his feet he saw that it increased from the kitchen.

Making it down the stairs coughing slightly he was rewarded with the sight of the kitchen in smoke and the toaster up in flames.

"Shit" he said jumping up and down and batting the toaster with his mom's oven gloves "Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit mom's gonna kill me" he was dancing around batting the flames for ten minutes until they went out. Taking a deep breath Jack peered through the smoke until he could see what looked like two charred lumps that would have been his pancakes.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Jack staggered over and opened it to see a fireman at the door. The neighbours were just gonna love this, he thought irritably.

"Are you ok son?" the fireman said gently as another one came in to inspect the damage he patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack nodded "I was cooking pre made pancakes in a toaster" he said by way of an explanation. The fireman whose name on his jacket identified him as Casey patted him softly on the back "Don't worry son" he said "I've got a lad not much older than you, trust me it's easily done, but chances are you've inhaled a lot of smoke and maybe a few burns so let's get you outside and have the EMS take a look at you ok?" he gently helped Jack outside and passed him off to the EMT a man called Kelly, he deduced quickly that Jack was fine apart from the shaking of his hands and a small inhalation of some smoke.

Casey came out just then and to Jack's relief apart from the need for a new toaster the house was fine. It was all going suspiciously too well until Mrs Dawson from across the road mentioned that she had called his father.

This fact was confirmed when his dad's unmarked police car came speeding down his road and his dad all but launched himself out the car.

"Jack" he yelled his voice strangled. He looked at the smoke coming out the house and when he looked back at Jack he could see his father's face had gone considerably whiter.

"Relax Dad" he said rolling back his shoulders and standing up on steadier legs than before "I may have burned some pre made pancakes and we may need a new toaster but other than that all's ok."

Danny gave a strange high pitched laugh leaning forwards and wrapping his son in his arms, before placing a kiss to the top of his head. "That doesn't matter son" he said pulling back "God when Mrs Dawson called me to tell me that the Fire Department were outside and there was smoke and she couldn't see you… God son you have no idea" he pulled of shaking his head slightly as if trying to dispel his thoughts.

"From now on" his dad said voice slightly watery "You don't cook anything, anything you understand?" Jack nodded smiling slightly leaning into his dad "Sure thing dad" he said.

In Reagan history it went down as the time that Jack tried to burn the house down. In Danny's own personal memory it went down as the time Jack nearly died. Either way Jack never cooked pre made pancakes again.

* * *

**So that's that. I mentioned this incident in one of my other stories and I thought that it would be fun to write it. Please tell me what you think, and I know that it's short but chances are the next one will be considerably longer... **

**Next Chapter-Part One of the Reagan Rebel Sequel-Sean comes home high again but that's not the problem as Linda realises who the sonogram belongs to... **


	12. A High and A Baby

**Hi Everyone-this is the latest and possibly the longest chapter of this story yet so I hope you guys all enjoy! **

**As always thank you for your reviews and prompts and as always feel free to send any more my way**

**This is Part One of the sequel to The Reagan Rebel.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods, Just Katy and Theresa **

**And Again, Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy **

* * *

A High and a Baby

Part one of the Reagan Rebel sequel, Sean comes home high again but that's not the problem as Linda finds out who the sonogram belongs too

* * *

It was icy in the Reagan household all week. Linda had insisted that she and Danny stay quiet with the knowledge that they knew one of their boys were actively having sex and if it all fit together then one of them was in some serious trouble.

Jack and Sean had remained completely silent throughout the whole week and whenever Danny had tried to ask Jack at least what was up with Sean, Jack would just look at him with something of a pitying gaze. His dad had reminded him that he was the father of nearly a seventeen year old and a fifteen year old, and that at times they would be difficult, but in truth Danny had only told him half of the story.

* * *

His thoughts were of his sons when he found himself trolling Hell's Kitchen looking for an informant with Maria. It seemed only ironic that once again he found Sean, looking dirty and looking as though he was coming down from a high. There was something in his gaze that made the anger die in his throat and made him want to hug his son and try to protect him from the dangers of the outside world like he had when he was little.

"Sean" he said softly crouching down and taking his dirt smeared chin, in his hand. "Kid look at me". Slowly Sean looked up eyes blurred and unfocused "Dad" he drawled voice slurring "What you doing here?" Danny gripped his other arm and forced Sean to his feet "Finding you apparently, come on let's get you back to my car".

He got Sean back into the car and gave him a bottle of water before Maria turned up. She shot one look at Danny before miraculously not saying anything before muttering something about going get a couple of coffees. Danny slid in the backseat gently taking Sean's head in his hands "Baby boy what's happening to you, I need you to talk to me" he pleaded.

Sean looked at him eyes filled with something that Danny couldn't identify. "You'll hate me" he said voice dropping so it was so low Danny couldn't hear him.

"Hey" Danny said gently forcing Sean to look at him "no matter what happens, no matter what you do I will never hate you, you understand that" Sean rolled his eyes, his hands trembling slightly less "It doesn't matter dad" he said softly "worry about Jack, not about me, just drop me off wherever and I'll try and be home for dinner"

With that rather cryptic note Sean turned over so he was leaning against the car and ignored his father until he eventually dropped him off at school. As he watched his son walk in still stumbling slightly, Maria made a comment about going to find a pretzel for lunch, leaving Danny in the car trying to get rid of the wetness in his eyes and the shaking in his hands.

* * *

While all this was happening Linda was at the hospital. She had been transferred to the OBGYN ward for the day due to overstaffing in the ER, it was one of those things that happened when you were just a nurse. She was filling out a release form when she heard Kacey one of the junior nurses talking to someone. "All in all I'd say everything looks all right Miss Jackson your baby looks just fine, I'll expect to see you back here in a couple of months for another sonogram"

Turning around Linda was stunned to see the slight figure of her son's girlfriend, jacket draped over her arms, hair tied up on the top of her head in a knot in a loose jumper a pair of leggings and a pair of flats. She said goodbye to the nurse and turned to walk the other way coming face to face with Linda. There was a moment where the two women were stood facing each other and if Linda peered around Theresa's jacket she could see the beginnings of what looked like a small baby bump.

Suddenly the light bulb went off in Linda's head, the sonogram was Jack's. Her seventeen year old baby was having a baby. Damn she needed to sit down. Theresa slowly moved closer as if watching a bomb that was about to go off. "I found a sonogram, the other night" Linda said watching the young girl closely "It's Jack's isn't it" slowly the young girl nodded. Linda swallowed heavily "How far along?" she said sharply "four months" Theresa said softly biting his lip "I told Jack from the start" she said her word tripping out in her haste "I told him and he promised to be there for me. My parents" she swallowed and turned her head to the side before coughing slightly "Jack gave me the key to Nikki's place that she stays at when she's back from Stanford, he was working up the balls to tell you but then something was going on with Sean and he just didn't know how to tell you especially after my lot threw me out"

There was a pause as the information sunk into Linda's brain before she looked up at the young girl that was now becoming a mother, and her son, her boy was becoming a father.

Oh she could feel the room spinning.

* * *

When Danny staggered home he was relieved to see Sean sat at the table nursing a cup of tea. There was a moment when father and son stared at each other. "You wanna tell me what's going on Sean?" Danny said quietly fixing himself a drink. Sean shrugged before pushing over what looked like a small spiff "it's my last one" he said just as quiet "I'm gonna stop" Danny breathed a sigh of relief "That's great kid" he said softly practically collapsing into a chair. "That's the best news I've heard all week believe me. But what I want to know is why you felt the need to take drugs in the first place, what is happening that you think that I'll hate you?"

Sean opened his mouth but just then there was an almighty crash as his mother slammed open the door looking like she had just been told that a ten gale hurricane was heading towards them and she had two hours to plan for the attack. Following her was a nervous looking Theresa.

"You Ok Babe?" Danny said sitting up and watching his wife more intently. Theresa put her jacket down on the sofa, her jumper stretching around her belly. Danny stared open mouthed, Sean grimaced.

"Yes, she's pregnant, yes it's Jack" Linda said grimly feeling the look of horror that was swept across her husband's face. "I've rang him and I've told him that we know, he's on his way over." She pointed at Sean "Get upstairs I'll deal with you later." Without having to be told twice Sean scarpered.

* * *

It was only half an hour before Jack came in face white, he moved over to Theresa before checking himself and moving in front of her to face his parents.

"Well" Linda began her voice having regained some control from this morning. "While I don't approve of what the two of you have gotten yourself into and while I don't think you're at all ready for this, both me and your father and the rest of the family will support the two of you"

Jack's shoulders seemed to sag in relief and Danny coming out of his shocked stupor realised just how scared of telling them his son actually had been. "You have our support Jack" he said flatly "but that doesn't mean a lot of things aren't going to change, for starter's your grandpa who we have just told, has decided to come and let Theresa live with him for the reminder of her pregnancy, she'll have her own room and bathroom and if you still choose to go into the Marine's then Theresa can live with the baby there, but…" and his eyes turned then to the young girl (because she and Jack were still children he thought sadly) "your gonna have to do everything yourself Theresa, childcare, a degree and a job. We don't mind looking after the both of you financially but nobody in this family will raise this baby for you…"

Theresa nodded once her hand curling into Jack's both of them knowing that the scenario painted out for them was firm but fair. Jack coughed before muttering softly "Thanks Dad, Mom" Danny nodded before pulling Jack into a hug he thought that they both needed "Everything is gonna be ok son" he said more for himself and Linda benefit than his own.

* * *

Nobody noticed Sean sat on the top of the stairs playing with his phone. When he went back to his room his mind was made up. If his parents could be this understanding about Jack problem then it was time he manned up and told them the truth too.

He reached for his phone and dialled his favourite number "You were right" he said by way of a hello "It's time to tell them"

* * *

**This was part one, part two is the next chapter, so I hoped you all enjoyed. Jack and Theresa seemed to fit this particular head cannon of mine and the response to the pregnancy on Danny and Linda's part seemed in keeping with their character's but please let me know what you thought. **

**Next Chapter-Sean has a big unconventional never done before announcement to give to the Reagan's it's a pity it doesn't quite go to plan...**


	13. Sean's Unconventional Announcement

**Hi Everyone sorry it took so long to update but this chapter is so far the longest I have ever written so..**

**This is the second sequel to The Reagan Rebel from Sean's perspective so this closes the chapter on that. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this and please keep prompting all the prompts and reviews keep me motivated to write more**

**Please Review (but be respectful please as this story contains slash)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods I own, Katy Reagan, Theresa Jackson, and now Alex Burrows**

**As I always say-Read, Review, Enjoy and Prompt, Prompt, Prompt!**

* * *

Sean's Unconventional Announcement

Sean has a big unconventional never done before announcement to give to the Reagan's-it's a pity it doesn't go quite go to plan.

* * *

Sean was sat on the wall outside of his grandpa's house. It seemed strange that almost two years ago Jack had done the same thing while waiting for to introduce his other half to the family, now he was becoming a father and his girlfriend was moving in with his grandpa.

Only difference was his other half wasn't a pretty blonde girl. It was a pretty brunette guy.

Sean had met Alex Burrows on a Tuesday, he worked in a coffee shop and when Sean had finally got his Coconut Mocha Frappuccino it had a smiley face on it and Alex's number.

Alex was a sophomore like Sean and out and proud which was more than what Sean was. When the two of them had begun to date the youngest male Reagan had insisted they keep it quiet. He had known deep down since he was thirteen that he always found the male species more attractive than the female, but how the hell were you supposed to say that to your family who were all Irish Catholics and when your grandfather was the Police Commissioner. Sean had had nightmare's leaving him terrified of his family's reactions, this had inevitably led to the drugs which had allowed a brief piece of his mind that stopped the constant conquered up images of telling his family that he was gay.

The turning point had been yesterday, Jack had been dropping hints all week that he had known, and Sean suspected it was a distraction to his own problems. If Jack could be accepted for having a child when he was barely out of High School then surely he could be accepted for being with Alex?

Sean was broken out of his train of thought when the car pulled up. Alex had managed to get a learner's permit and could therefore drive something that Sean was deeply envious off.

He grinned as his boyfriend climbed out the car. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, red converse and a red and blue checked shirt. "Hey Babe" he said brushing back his brown hair out of his eyes. He'd stuck it up with some sort of hairspray but it refused to lie flat. "You ready for this" he said taking Sean's hand.

"No" Sean sighed "Do you just wanna leave?" Alex grinned at him "Nope" he said popping the p "I'm gonna be there with you when you tell them babe, trust me" he said seriously "I did this a year ago, you'll need someone with you"

Despite the circumstances Sean smiled "Thanks babe" he said softly "but try not to be too terrified" Alex grinned "I'll be fine". Sean snorted "Yeah sure, you can say that before you've met my dad and grandpa" Alex grinned his crooked little smile before pulling Sean closer by the hips and kissing him, before placing little butterfly kisses all down Sean's neck and face, Sean squirming in pleasure. This was rudely and abruptly stopped when something pulled Alex back by the collar of his shirt and before Sean could say or do anything his dad had come out of nowhere and punched Alex in the face.

* * *

It was the first Sunday dinner since Jack's announcement that he and Theresa was expecting and that she was moving into the house. Erin and Jamie had had enough tack not to say anything and Nikki had been mostly hacked off that her apartment had been used without her permission. Theresa had been silent for most of the time at the house despite Frank and Henry's comments that all would work out. Danny got the impression that deep down both his father and his grandfather were slightly excited at the idea of becoming a great-grandfather and a great-great grandfather.

Sean was outside and as Erin placed the roast down on the table Linda who had been stood at the window gasped. Danny crossed the room from where he was stood at his father's chair. He peered through the blinds and saw his son squirming while another boy planted kisses on his face and neck.

Danny saw red. It flooded into his vision instantaneously. This bastard was forcing himself on his son.

"Danny" Linda said sharply knowing the conclusion her husband who was running out the door would instantly jump to. The tone of her voice alerted the rest of the family and they all followed Danny and Linda out the door.

Danny grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and only got a glimpse of a surprised face before he punched him. The boy fell to the floor his nose bleeding. "You" he snarled pointing a finger at the boy "You stay the hell away from my son"

"Dad" Sean said bending down and helping the brunette boy up "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he gently lifted the boy's fingers away from his nose. Danny gaped "What do you mean what am I doing? "This boy" he pointed vaguely in the direction of Alex "Had you up against the wall and had his tongue down your throat" he ignored the gasps of his family and focused more on his son who had gone slightly pale. He closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"Yeah dad I know, that's what boyfriend's kind of tend to do"

There was a pause where everyone turned to stared at him "What" Linda said her voice trailing off as light bulbs began to go off in her head.

"Yeah" Sean said voice rising "Me and Alex" and he reached blindly for Alex's hand gripping to it like a lifeline "Were boyfriend's dad" Danny stared at him for a long moment.

Alex leaned over "Did we break him?" he asked wiping away the blood on his nose. Jack grinned at him "Nah" he said cheerfully "But I knocked up my girlfriend just recently so he's now dealing with two revelations. Give him a minute and then he'll snap out of it and go back to questioning you about your intentions with Sean"

"Hang on a sec" Linda said turning to face her other son "You knew?" Jack shrugged "I kinda guessed to be honest, what else do you reckon all the drugs were about" Henry turned to his son and muttered "Drugs jeez what did we miss" Frank shrugged. "So" he said breaking up the silence "Perhaps we all should go back inside, Alex" he said causing the boy to jump "I take it you're staying for dinner" Alex stared at him "Is that Ok?" he said looking between Sean and his family looking slightly uncertain. Frank rolled his eyes "That's fine son. Your Sean's boyfriend after all"

"Yeah" Nikki said from where she was watching from the top of the steps "You didn't think we'd care did you?" Sean gazed at her "Yeah Kinda" he said sardonically shock coating his voice in sarcasm. Nikki just rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Son" Henry said using his arm to propel Alex forward "Let's go get some ice for that nose and then we can set you a place at the table, while you explain your intentions with my great-grandson" Alex flashed Sean a grin as if to say I-told-you-so before allowing himself to be pulled inside.

His grandpa patted him on the arm, Uncle Jamie grinned at him hoisting Katy up on his hip, and Aunt Erin hugged him slightly, before going inside with Nikki who smiled. Jack flashed him a wink before linking hands with Theresa and pulling her inside too, leaving Sean with his parents.

* * *

Linda who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange turned to look at her son who was already closing in on himself looking nervous, she smiled hoping that it told Sean she would always love him no matter who he loved "He seems like a very nice boy Sean".

It was like two years had been wiped of him, she wondered and her heart clenched as she realised that Sean had been terrified to tell her this for a long time and had been forced to take God-knows what in an attempt to hide his secret.

"He is Ma really" he said smiling in a way she hadn't seen him do in months. Linda pulled Sean into her arms glad when he hugged her back "I'm proud of you Sean" she said softly "And I will always love you no matter what you understand?" Sean nodded once and Linda patted her husband's arm and followed the rest of her family into the house.

* * *

Sean took a deep breath before turning to face his father who had a look on his face of that off a man who had woken up and had no idea who he was or what was new in the world. "Why the hell didn't you tell me" he croaked. Sean shrugged "Good Irish Catholic family, church every Sunday, I dunno kinda freaked me out a little, I didn't know what you were gonna say when I did tell you so I smoked a couple of joints and hoped that it would help me and then it didn't and then" he said rushing his words "Shit hit the fan with Jack and you were both so understanding about it I thought that It was time"

Danny stared-suddenly pieces of the puzzle were finally forming "That's what you meant when you said that I would hate you… Jesus Kid." He trailed off. He sighed closing his eyes "Kid listen to me" he placed both hands on Sean's shoulders and pulled his face up to his level "Sean" he said seriously "Listen to me because I need you too understand this, I could never hate you, your my baby, your my flesh and blood, your my son. I have loved you since the day I held you in my arms and nothing you say or do, or think or feel will ever change that least of all that you're gay"

By the time Danny had finished speaking father and son's eyes were both suspiciously bright. Sean let out a small cough "I love you too dad" he said blinking quickly. Danny pulled his son into a hug and the two of them stood there silently for a long time. Pulling back Danny clapped Sean on the back. "I think we should go back inside and save your boyfriend" Sean stared at him confused "Well you've left him alone with your mother, your grandpa and your great-grandpa. All of whom saw you making out on the front lawn."

Sean paled at this and hurried up the stairs, safe in the knowledge that he had his families love and support no matter what and Danny taking a deep steady breath, watched his son run up the stairs into the house to his boyfriend followed suit.

* * *

**So this is the latest instalment in Our Blood Will Always Be Blue, I always imagined what would Danny and the rest of the family's reaction would be if one of Danny's son's came out as gay and I truly don't think that anyone in the Reagan family would care and again in my head I always imagined it to be Sean so...**

**Next Chapter-Prompted by Charlottarosa-Even a Reagan can get bullied **


	14. Even Reagan's get Bullied

**Hi Guys- This is Chapter 13-Hope you guys enjoy this is officially the longest prompt to date.. **

**Kinda disappointed by the lack of the reviews in the last chapter so please review!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods-however I do own Katy ,Shanna, Michael and Maureen **

**As Always-Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy **

**And on a final note this chapter contains bullying and some violence towards women- If that is a problem for anyone then please stop now, and be rest assured the Mitchell siblings get their comeuppance because bullying is always wrong and violence against women is wrong as well and shouldn't be tolerated**

* * *

Even Reagan's Get Bullied

Prompted by Charlottarosa-When an incident with Katy and some bullies turn violent Jamie wonders why he was the last to know.

* * *

It was a normal day at St Mary's Roman Catholic Middle School in New York, it was lunchtime when it happened and it was a few hours later that Jamie got the phone call that sent him almost spiralling out of the 12th precinct.

* * *

Katy had just exited her English class, had said goodbye to Shanna and had gone to her locker when it happened or more importantly- when they happened. Maureen Mitchell was in the same year as Katy along with her twin brother Michael, in Katy's personal opinion they both had faces shaped and formed like bulldogs, and they both had words and fists that co-insided with the way they looked and yet another thing they had in common was their complete dislike of Katy.

It had started out as just minor insults-the kind that you just shook off like they were nothing even though they meant something and they festered. Comments about her hair and her weight and the way she looked. For the past three months since they had begun-since she had been singled out nearly every day and it was beginning to take its toll. Katy looked in the mirror before she left the apartment, she watched what she ate and she gradually became quieter, and she begun to hate school.

But still the thirteen year old still couldn't bring herself to tell her dad what was going on. There was just something that seemed to choke her whenever she came close to it. She was a Reagan God damn it! They didn't show weakness, they didn't back down and as her Uncle Danny had said over Sunday dinner the other week, they never asked for help, her dad had then grinned and then said the best thing that a Reagan could do would be to keep their head held high and solider through no matter what-so that was what Katy intended to do.

Therefore it was it was lunchtime when Maureen Mitchell came up behind her and slammed her locker shut narrowly missing her fingers and causing Katy to flinch. "Ohh" she said her loud, nasal, mocking voice carrying in the hallway and making most people look up "Did I scare you Katy-kins?" gritting her teeth Katy shook her head. No way in hell was she giving that bitch any satisfaction.

"I think we did didn't we my, my it must be hard being the weakling of the all-powerful Reagan family" Maureen said her voice mocking and then as Katy tried to side step her she stuck out her foot and made her trip over landing heavily against someone else's open locker feeling the skin on her arm tear causing her to wince tears coming into her eyes.

Maureen and Michael were so sufficiently terrifying that most people were grateful that they weren't the actual target. Katy could see a couple of people in the slowly deserting hallway shooting her sympathetic looks but otherwise she was on her own and a second later her books tumbled to the floor.

Maureen let out a laugh "God" she said mockingly "I wonder what Daddy the cop would say now" Katy paused her blood slowly beginning to boil. Because she could take anything thrown at her-but hell would freeze over and become a skating rink for the mad before anyone said anything remotely bad about her father. But before she could act Maureen spoke again "But then again how good can he be if he let your Mommy get shot?"

Looking back Katy couldn't honestly say what had happened after that, all she could see was the red filling her eyes and the roaring in his ears, people were coming in to get their books but before they could Katy had swung and snapped (with a satisfying crunch) Maureen's nose in two watching as she fell to the ground in shock blood pouring from her nose.

The hallway went silent Katy breathed heavily hands falling down by her side "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that you bitch" she spat her hands shaking.

Then it got worse. It happened so fast and without warning-and from behind so she never saw it coming, someone grabbed her by the back of the shoulders and slammed her face first into the locker. Katy swore as the metal edge cut the skin below her eye and her lip as well as stinging her cheek. Someone whirled her around and through her blonde hair which was coming out of her plat she caught Michael Mitchell, his sister now standing behind him blood spattered all down her nose. But before she could say or do anything Michael had punched her hard in the nose and Katy crashed to the floor, utterly helpless, utterly weak, wanting nothing more than her dad to be here, oblivious to the taunts coming from the Mitchell twins.

It was then that she realised someone was helping her up. Shanna her face white along with one of the members of the football team. The team itself had formed a little protective circle around her so outraged that one of their own had attacked a girl. Any other time and Katy would have laughed, now she wanted to cry. Reagan's don't cry she reminded herself sternly. They fight.

Suddenly she could see Vice Principal McElroy and the Head of Discipline Mr Hudson come round the corner and then Katy let her legs go out and drifted into oblivion.

* * *

The phone call came just as Jamie was finishing up his shift. He always managed to get it to end or break just in time for when Katy finished school. Renzulli called him crazy but he still always gave him the time or the shifts. He was just getting into his car his shift done, when his phone rang and the caller ID identified it as the School.

"Jamie Reagan" he said wondering what kind of trouble his headstrong daughter had once again gotten herself into. "Mr Reagan" came the cool crisp voice of Vice Principal McElroy "I'm afraid something has happened, if you could make it to St Victors as quick as you can please"

Jamie started feeling that familiar feeling of cold dread sweep into his bloodstream that anything that involved his daughter and the hospital could bring out in him. "Yes" he managed to croak out "I'll be there momentarily" he pulled his car into the fast and drove of trying to keep his hand's steady and his eyes on the road.

When he arrived at the hospital and had dashed into the ER narrowly knocking into another nurse before realising that that nurse was Linda. "Linda" he gasped trying to erase the images that had been clouding his mind and the images of the people he loved who had been pronounced dead in rooms just like this one (mother, brother, grandma, partner, girlfriend-_not his daughter, surely to God he couldn't lose another one, especially her)_ "She's alright Linda-tell me she's alright?" Linda sighed once pulling Jamie down the hallway "She's not badly beat up Jamie-you and I have seen worse anyway but it will look bad" and with that she pushed him into a side room.

Vice Principal McElroy was stood in the room, talking quietly on his phone. He switched it off when he saw Jamie and led the way into a room pulling the curtain back to show Katy. And Jamie's already battered heart nearly failed again.

"Katy" he said his voice trailing away his breath caught in his throat. Katy's left cheekbone was now a darkened shade of purple and it lead up to her eye going darker. Her lip was split and she was sat in her bra showing a jagged cut the side of her arm. Her hair had fallen out of it's plat and was hanging in front of her hiding most of her face.

He crossed the room pulling Katy's face into his arms inspecting the damage that had happened and the fear that still seemed to be resting in her eyes. "Hey baby" he crooned like he did when Katy was little and had a nightmare. Katy let out a sniff before burying her head in his chest. Gently Jamie placed a kiss to the top of her head pulling her close to him for a second. When he turned around to face the Vice Principal it was with anger coursing through his veins "What the hell happened" he all but growled.

The Vice Principal gave a long sigh "it seems" he said "that Katy had an altercation with Michael and Maureen Mitchell this afternoon, my colleges are collecting statements but it seems that the Mitchell twins have been bullying Katy for some time. Today it ascended to physical violence from Michael Mitchell"

"Hang on" Jamie interrupted, "Michael Mitchell as in a boy…" he paused in disbelief "Are you saying a boy beat up my daughter?" Mr McElroy nodded sagely "Both of the twins have been suspended pending a full investigation by the school board but I'm more concerned about why it had gone this far without Katy ever bringing it to my attention." He caught the look on Jamie's face and nodded once "I'll leave the both of you too it then Mr Reagan I'll be outside"

Turning back to the daughter Jamie stared at her before dragging a chair over "Start talking now Katy" he said flatly "Because you're not leaving here until you do" Katy sighed "It's been happening for approximately three months ago. It started out as insults, you know? Little things like my hair and my weight and the way I act. Then today they started on you and then mom…" she paused not looking up from her hands which were in her lap "I couldn't handle that, they can say what they want about me-I don't care I can take that but they can't and they won't say that about either of you, so I hit Maureen Mitchell straight across her ugly little face and then her brother came out from behind me and I didn't see it coming until it was too late"

Jamie stared at her unable to say anything unable to feel anything but the anger that was coursing through his veins. He wanted nothing more to do than find that Michael Mitchell and show him just what the Reagan's do when someone goes after one of the women in the family.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said focusing on the more important factor. "Why I am finding out about this now? When you're in the hospital all beat up?" Katy stared at him her face blank as slate "Because" she said softly "The best thing that Reagan can do is keep their head high and don't cry. You were the one that said that-so I didn't see the point of telling you" her voice rose "God knows I'm not weak, dad-I'm a Reagan I won't be weak"

Jamie stared at her before coughing down a sob that had risen unwanted to the back of his throat "God Katy-Kat" he choked "Listen to me" he said pulling her head into his hands and forcing her to look up at him "I want you to listen to me, you don't have to be afraid of being weak. Reagan's are not afraid of being weak and I'm so sorry if one of us ever gave you that impression, if you are hurt then no matter what you come to one of us about it you don't hide away and you don't deal with it on your own, you come to me or your grandpa or your uncle or one of your aunts or pops or even one of your cousins, were family-if your being bullied then you have to speak out because otherwise the bullies win. Promise me Katy that if this ever happens again then you will tell me"

Katy nodded "Promise" she muttered. Jamie nodded once before pressing another kiss into his daughter's hair before pulling her into his arms. He knew it wasn't over not by a long shot but at least Katy knew that he was there for her-and always would be.

* * *

**And that is that- yet another emotionally draining long chapter for you all..**

**Next Chapter-Each of the Reagan's have at some time taken place in a competitive sport and all have suffered injuries-these are the worst of them **


	15. The Competitive Sport Season

**Hi Everyone this is the latest chapter-sorry it took me so long to update it's been one of those couple of weeks...**

**I'm not a doctor so I apologise if anything is out of place In the terms of symptoms. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods-or sadly any of the characters just Katy Reagan, Alex Burrows and Theresa Jackson **

**As Always Read, Review, Enjoy and Prompt-the more prompts I get the more I'll right **

* * *

The Competitive Sport Season

Each of the Reagan's have at some time taken part in a competitive sport and have all suffered injuries-these are the worst of them

* * *

The Reagan family where all involved in sports-it was a common thing that linked them (much like the crime-fighting) and especially in the case of the younger generation. These incidents were often the course of worry until it blew over and then became the source of conversation at that particular Sunday dinner. Other's however where not-they were tense situations filled with pain on both sides and in some cases were the result of nightmares intruding on both the parents and the child's sleep. It was therefore only fair that each Reagan grandchild had one of these incidences each linked to a sport.

* * *

Nikki-Basketball

Nikki had been playing basketball for most of her high school life. She had joined as a freshman on a whim and had been pleasantly surprised to realise that she was good at it. There was something about the game that helped her feel in control, especially with everything that was going on at home.

The injury had happened at one of the games that had occurred after her parents had finally separated when she was fifteen. In truth it was mostly Nikki's fault-looking back. She had been desperate to prove that she was strong. That nothing could touch her, that she didn't need her mother or her father together to make her a good person. Basketball had become a way to channel her anger. The day of the match had also been the day she had been told that her mother was applying for full custody.

Needless to say she had been pissed.

It had just been half time when the incident had occurred. The team had been winning by one but the game was fairly close. Nikki had the ball and was right under the net when she reached up to shoot. A girl from the opposing team came out and smacked her elbow into Nikki's eye. This caused her to drop the ball and fall slightly. As she hit the floor there was a moment of pure shock before she felt (and heard) something crack, it took half a second for her mother to be on the pitch next to her and nearly ten minutes after that to realise that the reason she was crying wasn't because of the pain.

* * *

Jack-Baseball

Jack was thirteen when the accident happened. He was on the pitch and just heading up to the bat when it happened. Looking back it was more humiliating than it was dangerous and defiantly (as he had been told afterwards by many, _many _different people) his fault. He was only thankful that it had happened at practice and not at a match as the humiliation would have never have stopped. He had been swinging the bat around and he and his teammate Ryan (who was pitcher and was throwing the ball up and down waiting for the go-ahead) were stood on the edge of the field.

Dropping his helmet to the floor the eldest son of Danny Reagan grinned "Throw it at me Ry" he said uncaring of any dangers that a hard baseball would do to him. Ryan grinned back aimed and threw- and hit Jack straight in the eye and the side of the head.

Jack swore feeling the blinding pain in his eye erupt and fell over seeing stars in his other eye. He could hear shouting and people pulling him up and was unashamed of the tears that fell down his face. All he could feel was blood and all he could hear was the rushing noise of other people as they fussed around him. He was marginally proud when he was later told he waited to the ambulance arrived before he fainted.

His mom had been on duty and his dad had also been there, asking her about a person of interest when he had come in. Due to being unconscious he didn't see the look on their faces when they saw him, but when he woke up and was (thankfully) told there was no permanent damage done to his eye he realised just how much his recklessness had scared his parents.

* * *

Sean-Lacrosse

Sean was sixteen when the "Curse of the Competitive Sport Season" as it was later known as hit him full on. It was the last game of the season-the final as it was and the team had actually done quite well all things considering. It was in the second half and the game was at a stalemate, ensuring that a goal had to be scored and soon. Looking over he saw much to his joy Alex sat next to his parents cheering him on. His mom had soon grown to love his boyfriend as had most of the family even his dad and grandpa so much so that Alex was now asked to join the family dinners along with Theresa and Nikki's boyfriend Tommy. Soon Sean thought they would need another table not that it mattered (he suspected both his grandpa and his great-grandpa loved the idea that there were more people in the family especially with Theresa due any day)

He waved his stick slightly before turning his attention to the game. Once he had the ball he ran to the pitch narrowly avoiding other players until he was in a hair's distance of the other team's goal post. He leaned forwards ready to throw when suddenly without warning something hit him straight from the back knocking him forwards and sending him smacking to the floor.

It all went blurry for several seconds and then Sean felt a blinding pain in his ribs. Rolling over he struggled to breath and he realised that the fall had broken at least one of his ribs if not more. He coughed through the pain tasting blood. "Sean!" it was his mother's voice running through the crowd kneeling down next to him, she gingerly pressed down on his ribs biting her lip as Sean groaned in pain.

"Sean" came the cry of Alex and suddenly his boyfriend was kneeling next to him pulling off his helmet his face white fingers tangling in his hair. Sean grimaced against the pain uncaring of anything other than the fact that his Alex was here.

He was told later by Alex (who hadn't left his side and in Sean's opinion was beginning to act worse than his mother) that the goal had won them the match. Sean grinned and would have laughed only his three broken ribs prevented him from doing so.

* * *

Katy-Athletics

Katy had always been a quick and fast runner and had easily been drafted onto the team to run the 800th metre race. "The Curse" as it was known was bound to affect her, and it did. The Curse struck when she was fourteen. It was a bright day and the annual school champions were on. As she came up to the edge of the line she could see her dad and the rest of the family in the front row and it made her smile.

When the gun went off Katy ran. It was a with a single purpose that she needed to win and the whole month had been building to win-she had banked everything on it, and afterwards she was going straight to McDonald's and ordering a large everything. Katy thought it was a crime that her coach had insisted that she leave out carbs and sugar in the build up to the race.

She was just starting the second lap when she felt it-or rather heard it-there was a sound like a gunshot and looking around it seemed only Katy could hear it. She was in the lead and managed to pull out straight ahead, but there was a cramping pain in her foot, and it was beginning to show.

Once she crossed the finish line-the pain in her foot had reached crisis point and she limped off to the side before collapsing on the floor wiping the tears falling down her face. Suddenly her dad was there having realised something was wrong, his face white and eyes wide. Katy moaned in pain softly before looking down at her foot. From the looks of it she had torn one of her tendons.

Suddenly she hated the sports season.

* * *

After those incidents the next generation of Reagan's learned a valuable lesson-sports bad, and the older generation learned to always have an ambulance on stand-by and there fingers crossed for more than one reason.

**Hope you guys enjoy-and please leave a review**

**Next Chapter-As Prompted by Caragh-An Bar that sells drink to the underage is raided by the police-and one of the Reagan's are caught up in it. **


	16. Bail Conditions

**Hi Everyone this is the latest chapter-hope you all enjoy**

**Some Things you should all know about this chapter-this chapter focuses on what was going through Jamie's head and the events surrounding the raid, not the aftermath-I wrote this chapter with Katy simply in the wrong place at the wrong time so... **

**Let me know what to think as always and please feel free to prompt-I'd like to at least get to 50 prompts but I am more than happy to do more. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods just Katy, and Shanna **

**Please Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy- as I always say **

* * *

Bail Conditions

A bar that sells underage drink to minors is raided by the police and it creates some problems for one of the Reagan's

* * *

"Sunset New Yorker" was a bar that had been on the NYPD's radar for about two years. The bar was a common hotspot for nearly every underage drinker in Manhattan, and now the NYPD had the proof that there was drugs on the premises and now they were gonna raid the place and shut it down.

The joint task force had resulted in the cops from the 12th and the officers from Major Cases so Jamie and Danny were both working the case. Therefore the two of them were in the same car. "You heard from Jack yet?" Jamie asked. Jack had finally gone off on his second tour to Iraq this time and Jamie knew that Danny was more worried about this one than the first one as everyone knew Jack had been on the reserve tour and therefore hadn't seen much action. This time he was heading straight for the front line and while Jack seemed to be adjusting well, Jamie knew his brother wasn't.

Danny shrugged "He rang Theresa the other night and they talked for a bit and she seemed alright so…" he trailed off and looked out the window and Jamie was reminded of the fact that his brother had his son in direct danger with no way of knowing what was going to happen. He shuddered at the thought of Katy in a place like that.

When they arrived at the bar they were rewarded with what looked like a couple of thirteen year olds staggering out in high heels and a ton of make-up. Jamie winced in disgust looking at them-there was something about them that made him think of his daughter who at fourteen was happily tucked up in her bed.

When the raid happened Jamie and Danny were stood on the outside waiting to catch the kids that came out. They wouldn't be in any major trouble just given a strict talk with an officer about the danger of drinking, and the ones that were badly drunk or on drugs would spend a night in the cells, and hopefully it would teach them all a lesson. If it didn't then it wasn't the NYPD's fault.

A few girls staggered out and Jamie caught one of them a blonde girl who couldn't be older than Katy in a small red dress that seemed to be the same size of a towel wrapped around a stick. She staggered out in her high heels a bear bottle in his hand. He caught her from behind and turned her causing her to look at him. "Ok Sunshine" he said in his "cop" voice but whatever he was going to say next died in his throat when he saw who it was-Shanna. Shanna as in his daughter's best friend Shanna. Shanna who did everything with Katy.

Suddenly Jamie felt his blood turn cold-if Shanna was here then that meant that there was a very good possibility that his daughter was here. Anger began to creep up throughout him like poison and taking one look at Shanna's wide terrified eyes and knew all that he needed to know. Thrusting the terrified and slightly intoxicated girl (because Christ she was just a little girl, far, far too young to be in a place like this) he stomped of too search for his daughter.

* * *

Very few times in his life had Danny Reagan ever been stunned. He could count them all on one hand and then most of them involved his family. Therefore when one of the young blonde girls her hair in a plat and wearing something purple and sparkly kicked a cop in the leg and ran off Danny who was nearest to her caught her in the middle and forced her to turn around.

"Katy" he gasped short of nothing but shock "What the hell are you doing here?" Katy stared at him eyes wide and God Danny could smell the vodka from here "Uncle Danny" she said her lip trembling "Please don't let my dad see me here you know what he'll do"

* * *

Before Danny could say anything there was a shout of "Katy Margret Reagan" that came from his apoplectic brother. Danny turned still keeping one arm tight on his squirming niece to see his brother stalk over, looking furious. Both he and Katy winced in unison.

"Jamie" Danny said warningly but Jamie just ignored him focusing his attention on his daughter "Good God" the youngest Reagan said flatly staring in thinly-veiled-distaste at his daughter "What the hell have you been doing?" there was a pause and Danny could see the cogs in his brother's head turning and then he looked down at his daughter "Oh God" he said irritably "You've been drinking haven't you?"

Katy bit her lip looking down-her legs shaking slightly in her high heels "Jamie" Danny said softly "She's in no condition to talk to anyone, she's drunk and god knows what else she took"

Jamie swore once hard and furious before looking around to make sure the Captain in charge wasn't looking "Danny what do we do?" he asked furiously. Danny sighed "We aren't doing anything, you have a choice kid. You can get her home sober her up and give her hell in the morning and risk someone dropping her name in or you can take her in process her and she can have a on her record until she turns eighteen"

Jamie swore again looking down at his daughter who looked completely confused her eyes wide and pupils bloodshot. A part of him (the part that told him that he was Katy's father first and foremost) wanted to take her home and hold her hair back until she had finished throwing up her vodka dinner, the other part of him that was dedicated to his job (and in his head sounded a lot like his father) told him that a cold shock to the system would probably be the best thing for Katy (and in reality it wasn't like Erin was going to prosecute her thirteen year old niece)

"No" he said quietly "We'll take her in-it's about time she got scared straight…just…" he looked at Danny who nodded once "I'll take her back to Major Crimes" he said softly "she can sleep it off in one of the beds-the Sarge won't mind-he owes me a favour, then if anyone asks at least she's at a precinct, don't worry kid I'll stay with her"

He patted Jamie on the arm and then helped a stumbling and wide-eyed Katy to the car. Pressing a small kiss to his daughter's head Jamie muttered something about seeing them later and staggered off eyes bright. Just then Katy threw up all over the floor. Danny winced before watching his niece slink to the floor holding her head. "Oh Katy" he said softly "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy... Please leave a review **

**Next Chapter-The Reagan's have always been involved in some way in Law Enforcement but what happens when one of them doesn't want to be in Law Enforcement?**


	17. The Odd One Out

**Hi Everyone this is the latest update so please enjoy!**

**In Regards to the last chapter-I know it wasn't my best, firstly I had a bit of a writer's block with the last chapter so that created problems and the prompt had a direct correlation with another prompt so rather than write the same thing twice, the aftermath of the last chapter will be written about later (much like the Reagan Rebel and the sequels) so I hope that clears up any questions. **

**I also know that this Chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer**

**Thank You guys all so much for your prompts and please send them in-they make my day!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods, just Katy, Theresa, Alex, Tommy and all the little great-grandchildren**

**And as I always say-Please Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy**

* * *

The Odd One Out

The Reagan's have always been involved in Law Enforcement-but what happens when one of them doesn't want to work in Law Enforcement

* * *

It was nice Sunday day In the middle of July when the question was brokered. Four times it would be this time that the question was asked. Nikki and her now husband Tommy were at the table the eldest Reagan grandchild was now a cop (her husband being in the Marine's) as well as a mother to her sons twins Conor and Henry.

Jack was back, having finally left the Marine's last year after an impressive six year and three tour term. He was now a newly-minted detective with his fiancé, Theresa and his two children (soon to be three) Joey and Riley. Sean (now a rookie) was also there with Alex and for the first time in nearly six years the whole of the Reagan family were together.

It was Frank who asked the question. They were onto desert and coffee and the atmosphere was relaxed "So" he said jovially "How is the college search going" Jamie grinned turning to his nearly sixteen year old daughter "Great" he said "She's looking at Yale" he said smiling slightly. In truth Jamie was glad that Katy wasn't looking to be too far away. Yale was still in the radius where she could come home once or twice, certainly more than Nikki (who had gone to Stanford) had been able to.

"That's nice" Henry said smiling at Katy who had suddenly hidden her face behind her long blonde hair. "At least you'll be able to come home on Sunday" he gave a pointed look at Nikki who rolled her eyes at him. "And then what?" he asked, "Are you planning to go to the academy then?"

Everyone turned to face her including her father. Katy sighed, she really didn't want to tell everyone what she really wanted to do over Sunday lunch (her plan had been to wait until either she or they were severely drunk-so maybe it wasn't the best plan but still…)

"I'm not going to the academy" she said flatly. Danny snorted "Brilliant" he said "another lawyer in the family, just what we need" Jamie snorted back at him before turning to his daughter "Well honey" he said smiling "I think you'd make a brilliant lawyer"

There was a pause before Katy said anything and then when she did it was enough to cause the whole table to still in shock "I don't want to be a lawyer" she said clearly, voice ringing with certainty "I actually don't want to do anything with Law Enforcement" she paused before looking back at her mug "I was hoping to go into either Journalism or writing" she shrugged before standing up "Something to do with English anyway" and with that she stood up and walked into the kitchen, missing the shocked look on her dad's face.

* * *

There was a moment of silence before her dad came in. "Well that was unusual kid" he said leaning back against the door watching his daughter. Katy shrugged not looking up from the counter and her shaking hands. "Well you know me dad" she said the tone slightly rawer than usual. "I never was one for saying something quietly"

Jamie nodded smiling slightly "So" he said moving to stand next to her his back leaning against the cabinet "You don't want anything to do with the family business then?" he said his voice light and teasing.

Katy looked up her face slightly lighter once she realised that her father wasn't furious with her. "Yeah" she said quietly "I want to be a writer or a journalist, you mad?" she asked quickly.

Jamie blinked once shock taking a hold of him. He hadn't been shocked when he had learned that his daughter hadn't wanted a career in law enforcement. He had however been honestly been floored when he learned that Katy thought he would be mad at her for it.

"Damn kid" he said slinging an arm around her "I could never be mad about anything you choose to do" Katy shrugged and suddenly Jamie could see what was really bugging his daughter as plain as day, and when he spoke again his voice was coated in steal "Your Mom would be proud of you to"

Eddie was a sore subject between the two of them. With no recollection of her mother Katy had never really broached the subject except to ask the obvious questions and even sixteen years later the pain of losing the only women Jamie had ever truly loved was still raw. Someday's the youngest Reagan knew on some days when the darkness had truly sunk in was that the only reason he hadn't discharged his service weapon into his brain had been because of his daughter. He wondered what Eddie would think of their daughter becoming a writer or a journalist and instantly knew deep down that she wouldn't care as long as Katy was happy.

"Your mom wouldn't have minded what you wanted to be-as long as you were happy as do I" he gently flipped a finger under Katy's chin so that she was forced to look up at him. "I love you Katy-Kat" he said and was rewarded with one of Katy's genuine smiles.

Slinging both arms around his daughter and hugging her gently Jamie pulled back sighing "Come on" he said "Let's go see what effect your announcement has had on the rest of the family" and with that the father and daughter duo walked back into the main room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **

**Next Chapter-As Prompted by Abby-Mother's Day is by far one of the more painful days of the Reagan calendar but when one little Reagan has a question it's about to get even more painful **


	18. Mother's Day Brings Back Memories

**Hi Everyone-This is the latest chapter of Our Blood Will Always Be Blue-**

**So Where to Begin-Firstly I'm sorry that this took so long, but I've been at a University Residency and they have a problem with us using WiFi and then I had a 2500 word Essay to do for my History Project, and I've just started driving (and it's not as easy as it seems) I also had some requests for other fandoms that I had pushed back so they had to be completed. So I'm sorry that this is so late**

**I have about 53 prompts and I would really like to get to 100 but I can only do that if you send in your prompts-no matter what they are I will write them. **

**Disclaimer-I Don't own Blue Bloods, Just the adorable Katy Reagan**

**As Always Read and Review and Prompt and Enjoy x **

* * *

Mother's Day Brings Back Painful Memories

Mother's Day is by far one of the more painful days of the Reagan holiday but it's about to get more painful when one little Reagan has a question to ask-as prompted by Abbey

* * *

Mother's Day was one of those days. The days that were branded into the Reagan calendar (and not in the good ways). It was more painful this year as it seemed that not only would Frank, Danny, Erin and Jamie all feeling the pain of losing their mother's Katy was at an age where she could understand the loss as well.

Katy was nearing five, a curious blonde haired blue eyed bundle who had just learnt what it meant to ask questions. The day of Mother's Day dawned early and sickeningly bright, sunshine gleaming through the blinds like a beacon of light. Jamie who had taken on days like this to down himself in more coffee than was natural or healthy. On days like this Katy would wake up quiet and subdued and eyes full questions that she had learned not to ask her dad about. It pained Jamie that his daughter felt like she couldn't ask him something because she knew how it made him feel, but every day he choked just thinking about how to start a conversation about Eddie with his daughter, who was still young enough to not know what a 'cop-killer' was despite months earlier facing off Jason Callen.

* * *

The day was quiet, church was nice no matter how slightly long winded the sermon always was, and once outside the Reagan's scattered. Nikki who had come home from college was chatting animatedly to another one of her old friends about college life. Jack was on the phone and Sean was leaning against the door of the car with his headphones in. Danny slipped in next to Jamie the two of them stood at the edge of the grass watching Katy spin around completely oblivious to her surroundings.

"You Ok Kid?" he asked looking at his brother with that same concerned look that Jamie had been receiving from his family for far too long. The youngest Reagan was beginning to forget a time where he wasn't receiving that look and he was sick of it. His emotions however had been swimming along in the riptide that his life had been the past five years and in particular the last five months and the mask he constantly had in place was cracking. He had to keep it place however that he knew, otherwise all hope was lost. Knowing his dad he would insist some kind of therapy and move Katy in with him leaving Jamie with truly nothing.

He nodded once mute and numb to Danny's question and blind to the look on his brother's face and the way it passed onto to his father who had turned almost silently to overhear the conversation. Moving away from his brother and ignoring the relentless pounding in his head Jamie pasted on a (fake) smile and focused his attention on his daughter. He frowned to see her frown in place "Now Katy" he said picking her up and hoisting her on his hip "Why is there a frown on your pretty little face?" Katy's frown deepened.

"I told Sarah that I had made Mama a Mother's Day card and she told me I shouldn't have made one because I don't have a Mama"

It took a second for the words to take meaning before Jamie reacted. Part of him wanted to strangle Sarah for what she had said despite only being five and another part of him wanted to curl up In a small ball and let the pain that had curled around his heart take over.

He faked a smile blinking back the sudden wetness that had taken over his eyes. Inhaling sharply Jamie turned to face his daughter smiling what felt like a grimace stretching his skin "Now you listen to me Katy Margaret" he said ignoring the way Katy's blue eyes widened at the sound of her full name "You have a Mama that loves you very much no matter if she's on Earth or in heaven and if you want to give her your card then before we go home we can stop and take it to her"

Katy nodded once like an endearing bobble head. Smiling at the look on her face Jamie smiled back. He gave her another squeeze more for his own benefit than anything else.

* * *

They had made it back to the house all chatting happily, all excited, all cheerful but Jamie who was leaning against the steps eyes screwed up. He didn't understand how on this day, this day that his mom, his grandma and his girlfriend weren't there to celebrate the rest of the family could as well. The idea alluded him.

"Are you alright son?" came the deep timber of his father's voice and Jamie didn't even bother to hide the cringe that shuddered down his back. He half shrugged feeling his father sit next to him. "Same old dad" he said flatly watching Katy from where she was playing on the lawn. His father nodded once "It doesn't get easier son" he said placing his arm onto the back of Jamie's shoulder.

"I know that Dad" Jamie said irritably flipping his dad's arm off his back and curling his arms around his knees. There was a pause before Jamie spoke up again "She was told she couldn't celebrate Mother's Day because she didn't have a mother." He heard his father sigh behind him "How can a five year old be so mean?" he wondered aloud.

"What did you tell her?" his dad said and Jamie just shrugged still not looking at his father eyes unblinkingly focused on the lawn "That Eddie is her mother no matter what and if she wants to give her a card then that's that"

His dad sighed heavily before turning in a way that ensuring that Jamie was forced to look at him. "Jamieson" he said his voice firm in a way that Jamie could count the way had heard him use on one hand. "I need to know you're Ok son" the concern in his father's voice made his chest tighten and his eyes water and Jamie had to swallow down the knot in his throat. There was a pause before Jamie nodded "I'm fine dad" he said hoping against hope that his dad wouldn't pick up on the cracking in his voice.

* * *

"Jamie" Frank said softly staring at his son, his boy (because even if he was a father now he was still the same little boy who's eyes when he was little were bluer than his daughter) Jamie stood up shaking his head slightly mask of control slipping back on, his face now showing that mask that Frank wanted to rip off. That mask that showed the pain Jamie was trying not to feel. Any sort of emotion was better than going through the paces and Frank had a horrible feeling that after nearly five years of putting his child first, five years of bottling his emotions up under the pretence of keeping it together for Katy that if something wasn't done soon it would begin to have an effect on Jamie's (dangerous and occasionally life-threatening) job.

As Jamie walked back into the house Frank sighed heavily heart hurting at the pain that was still rippling off his son's strong shoulders, while he and Eddie had only been together a short time Frank knew that the young blonde woman had been the love of Jamie's life, he had had it all when he was with her and in one quick second-the act of a madman he had had it all taken away from him. He looked back out wishing Mary was here, she'd know what to do right about now and he focused on his granddaughter who was now playing some sort of game by herself, oblivious and childishly innocent to the pain her father was in.

God he really hated Mother's Day.

* * *

**So this is the Chapter was all about the ramifications of Jamie bottling up his emotions-it's set months after Sought After and Snatched and the head-cannon was the ramifications of the kidnapping (even though it's not mentioned) and the ramifications of everything that happened to Eddie has just caught up with Jamie and it's beginning to show. **

**This was Prompted by a Guest-so I hope it's ok. **

**Next Chapter-Jack and Sean are in a car together, Katy's in the crossfire and Danny begins to feel a slight bit of sympathy for what his father went through during Car Rides **

**Please Read and Review **


	19. Car Rides

**Hi Everyone-Another instalment of the Reagan Family, this is based on a prompt by one of my cousins and was based of a car ride between her and her sister while the rest of us were following, I changed the contents to fit what the Reagan family were experiencing but it, and I know it's short but I didn't really know what else to write**

**I might be unable to update as soon I am going away for 12 nights and I will have no access to WiFi-i will try to update before next Friday which is when I am cut off, but if I don't I will update as soon as possible **

**Thank You all so much for your reviews I am now up to 65 prompts and I would love to get to 100 so please send them in **

**Disclaimer I don't own Blue Bloods just Katy as usual.**

**Please Read and Review and Enjoy and Prompt, Prompt, Prompt!**

* * *

Car Rides

Jack and Sean are in a car together, Katy gets caught in the crossfire and Danny begins to develop sympathetic feelings to what his father used to go through during car rides.

* * *

Jack and Sean were fighting again. His eldest son was now fifteen and his youngest was thirteen and both of them had developed a sharp use of sarcasm. They were arguing about something that Danny quite frankly couldn't care less about.

The family were currently on a holiday road trip to the cabin that Wendy Linda's sister (or as Danny privately called her-Satan's Mistress) had leant them and Danny had begged Jamie to allow his three year old daughter to go in the car with them. Both one of his boys would never dare to dream hurting their cousin and then there was the fact that with a three year old in the car there was a minimal chance of bad language.

"So Jack" Sean said leaning back against his seat and speaking loudly over the music of some awful singer from another century that his father insisted on listening to. "You and Theresa shagged yet?"

They all lurched forwards as Danny slammed his foot on his break "Sean!" he yelled "Don't you dare ask such rude and probing questions especially with your mother and young cousins in the car" Sean rolled his eyes "Come on Dad" he said leaning forwards "Jack's a big boy I'm sure he doesn't mind-so I ask again, have you Jack Patrick and your girlfriend done the dirty yet?"

Jack winced as Danny turned the radio up a fraction higher and increased the speed in the car "You're such a pig Sean" he said flatly "I honestly don't know what anyone see's in you, and for your information, I haven't done anything with Theresa" and with that he turned back to his phone missing the small sigh of relief his parents had both released at that fact.

Sean nodded unrelenting when he found one of his brother's weak spots "So you just use porn then?" he asked biting the edge of his nail and then nearly choking on it when Danny swerved dangerously close to the crash barrier in shock.

"Sean" he snarled at his son as Linda turned the radio up even louder while Katy watched her innocent little three year old brain no doubt picking up words like porn and sex. Jamie was so going to kill him.

Jack growled "None of your goddamn business Sean," he snapped tightening his grip on his phone in anger. There was a pause and Danny thought that Sean might have enough sense to let it slide but then he opened his mouth and said "Sure Ok, so is she getting it somewhere else then?" and Jack snapped.

He flung Katy's book and then his phone in Sean's direction and then leaned over to strangle his brother accidently causing Katy to unbuckle her seatbelt and scramble into Danny's lap.

"Jesus Christ Linda!" Danny yelled trying to drive straight with a three year old in his lap and two warring teenagers fighting in the back "Do something"

Linda reached for Katy's juice cup that was filled with water and threw it over both of her sons effectively drenching the pair of them, stunning them both into silence, she then leaned over and pulled Katy into her lap. "Danny," she said through gritted teeth "Pull over at the next service stop"

Danny nodded once gritting his teeth-he was so feeling sympathy for what his father went through when he was driving when he, Joe and Erin were in the car. Damn teenagers-he surely hadn't been this bad.

* * *

"Jesus" Jamie commented from where he and the rest of the family were watching the commotion from the mini-van his dad was driving "I know" Erin said "Linda looks set to commit murder-I wonder what set it off"

Nikki shrugged "Probably Sean, he's always wondering if Jack and Theresa have had sex yet, he's always on at people who believe they should be married before they have sex"

The car swerved as Frank who had been driving choked at that seemingly calm sentence from his granddaughter, "And what's wrong with people who want to do that?" Erin asked staring wide eyed at her daughter. Nikki rolled her eyes "Nothing but this is the 21st century and things have changed, if you want to do with that, that's fine but it seems unrealistic, both Sean and Jack know that"

There was a pause before Henry turned to Frank with a smile "Reminds you of the good old days doesn't it?" Frank snorted once. Ah the joys of the family car rides.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry that this is so short-I hit writers block with this one**

**Next Chapter-The Reagan grandchildren have each ran away at least once in their lives and they've always gone to the same place-Frank's **


	20. The Halfway House for Reagan Runaways

**HI Everyone, this is the latest chapter and the last before I go away so enjoy**

**A Big thank you to all those who have prompted so far especially Gryffindor 20-Your prompts are so detailed and I know I couldn't think of half of them so to you all please keep them coming! I now have 73 prompts and as I always say I really want to get to 100**

**I'll keep this short and sweet as in five hours I expect to be cut away from all forms of technology so...**

**As Always-Read, Prompt, Review and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything just Katy **

* * *

The Halfway House for Reagan Runaways

The Reagan grandchildren have all run away at least once in their life and have always gone to the same place-Frank's

* * *

Nikki

When Nikki was thirteen the divorce had hit hard. She was going through a phase where she felt like everything was against her and looking back it was probably the most dangerous phase she had ever been in. it was a time where she couldn't get up in the morning without feeling angry and disgusted at the world. Looking back it reminded her of depression and she realised that everything they ever said about children being the victims of a divorce was true (in her case anyway).

She said this when she was thirteen, it had been a "normal" Thursday night and when her mom had made a comment on a bad grade on her Math assignment and she had exploded. It had been everything that had been building up and up and up in her head, everything she had bottled up for months exploding in the presence of a woman who herself had a short fuse.

She ended up in a cab, tears streaming down her face and her mother standing in the upstairs window watching her leave.

The cab driver had rather quietly driven her to her grandpa's but had mentioned in response to Nikki's tearful comment that this was one of the more expensive ways to run away, that he wouldn't be charging everything for this as he had a daughter her age.

When she arrived at her grandpa's the door was unlocked and the nice driver waited until she was in the house before driving off. If her grandpa said anything about Nikki's 'running away' he didn't comment and when she went to sleep and that night he held her as she cried.

* * *

Jack

Jack ran away when he was nine, three months after his Uncle Joe's death, the house had become unbearably quite. His dad either buried himself in work or in the bottles hidden in the cupboard that he and Sean where forbidden to touch and then there was the unbearable silence that seemed to take over the Sunday dinners. Even when Uncle Jamie had decided to become a cop rather than a lawyer the family seemed even more stilted than before.

Then there was the fact that his grandpa constantly felt the urge to leave the room whenever his Uncle Joe was mentioned. And today his dad had yelled. At him, and Sean for accidently hitting the window with their football, at his mom, and then he had accidently thrown a bottle of dark amber liquid against the table and had made it shatter.

So Jack was running away.

He was thankful for the way his dad used to point out certain things on the driveway over to his grandpa's place, therefore he knew the way, when he got to the door he knocked and silently waited for someone to open it.

It was his Pops who opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw Jack behind the door. "Jack son" he said sounding genially confused "Whatcha doing here buddy?" a small movement behind him, indicated that his grandpa was behind him and that they were both watching him intently.

"Did you walk all the way here Jack?" his grandpa said sharply and Jack nodded shifting his backpack onto his shoulder. "I'm running away Grandpa" he announced with all the finality of a nine year old. His grandpa and his Pop's stared at him before they both sighed. "I'll get the cocoa" his Pop's said while his grandpa nodded "I'll ring Danny".

* * *

Sean

When Sean was sixteen he ran away. Well, he didn't run away per say, he just followed in Nikki's footsteps and instead of catching a ride with his mom like he usually did he after school on a Wednesday (as she finished work early) he hopped on the subway and ended up at his grandpa's place.

It was one of those days where for the youngest male Reagan that life had just got on top of him. Jack was now away at basic training and his brother now felt like he was more alone than ever, especially now he and Alex were having problems. The last time things got this bad he ended up in Hell's Kitchen and well, most of the family all knew what happened after that.

When Sean eventually rocketed up at his grandpa's place it had just gone dark and the cold December night was freezing with the snow that was fresh and thick. He went through the back door, and saw what looked like one of his grandpa's old NYPD Thermos with a posit note attached to it. _"Thought you might like some cocoa, as all of you seem_ _to want some when you run away, I will be in my study until eight at which that point you will have rang your father to let him know that you are alive, Love Grandpa x " _

Sean gazed at the thermos feeling slightly choked up. His grandpa had managed to figure out how stressed and alone he was feeling and had planned in advance what to do. That or Jack and Nikki and Katy had ran away so often that they were now expected to arrive unexpected at their grandpa's at least once a week.

Sitting down with his cocoa Sean flipped out his phone teasing over whether to call Alex first or his dad, either way he mused, the Reagan's needed to figure out a new place to run away too and fast.

* * *

Katy

When Katy ran away she was seven, and she managed to scare Jamie for life. She had taken an example from both Nikki and Jack and Sean book and had upped and left before Jamie had woken up in the morning. The seven year old thought she had a great reason to run away-she was grounded for something that was never her fault! So what if she had 'accidently' let out the class guinea pig, the little creature had such big pleading eyes that Katy felt the urge to let it be free.

She had managed to get a cab ride for the most of the journey and the cab driver had looked at her funnily before taking her to her grandpa's place, when she got to the door she realised that she was slightly more earlier than expected as the nice cab driver had pointed out it had just gone five A.M.

When her grandpa finally staggered to the door, he looked distinctly unimpressed and bed ridden. "I take it" he said heavily "That you have run away" at Katy's nod he sighed heavily and opened the door "One day" Frank said heavily "You will learn that always running to the same place isn't running away, and God I hope it is soon"

* * *

**Hi again, for those of you that are wondering this chapter was slightly difficult to write as-I was packing (and should still be packing) and I find Nikki an incredibly difficult character to write (probably because she is played brilliantly on the show) so I apologise for any inconsistences and the like. **

**Next Chapter-When she's at a party a friend of hers overdoses and Katy can only learn the hard way at the damage that drugs can do **


	21. Overdosed

**Hi Everyone, **

**First let me say a few things... I have just recently got back from holiday where I have survived 12 days cut of from any form of technology and that means laptop and phone so everything is a bit hectic. Next week I will be starting my second year of college so if updates are a bit slow I am telling you all the reason for it now. **

**I love this story and I love all of you guys for all your prompts and reviews and favourites and how people even at Chapter 21 are looking and reading this story and favouring it. It means so much so let me say again-Thank you. **

**I am stopping this story at 100 prompts and after that I am thinking about starting a 50 prompt chapter about Frank's children when they were little so let me know if any of you are interested in that. **

**Also I received a lot of prompts from close friends and family as well as some of my own ideas as well as yours so I am now down to 90 prompts meaning I have ten more empty spaces to fill so send in your prompts now! I love this story but 100 prompts is my limit as I it will be difficult to write more what with school and exams and university and everything else... **

**Now that's over on with the chapter-and a few things you might need to know-**

**First off-This story contains drug and alcohol abuse by two minors so if that creates a trigger or is upsetting to anyone now would be the place to stop. **

**This story also contains drug overdoses-I am not an expert so If any medical issues are wrong I apologise in advance it was not my intention. **

**This is a direct Sequel from Chapter 16 Bail Conditions which was prompted by Caragh, I struggled to write that one but I hope this one makes up for it-I know I said a friend at a party but a close friend of mind asked for Katy's version of Scared Straight and this scenario popped into my head. Also I mentioned The Bronx in this prompt-I am not an expert being British but if I mentioned anything wrong let me know and I'll change it. **

**The character of Casey Gold becomes important in later prompts because even though he was only in Katy's life for a brief few hours I think in her head he changed her life. **

**As always please Read and Review and Prompt and Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer-Katy and Casey are mine nothing else is **

* * *

Overdosed

When she's back at the precinct Katy meets a strange boy who changes her outlook on life for the better. But It ends in tragedy and Katy learns first-hand the damage drugs can do.

* * *

It was nearly an hour before Katy arrived at Danny's precinct and the aftereffects of her throwing up her vodka dinner were showing. She was slightly more coherent and she had stopped trembling which Danny viewed as a plus. A quick check over gave him the impression that while she had drank her own body weight in alcohol she had, had the sense to stop there and not take any kind of drugs and for that Danny was thankful. He did not want to be the one that called Jamie to tell him that his daughter had taken prescription pills or any other kind of narcotic or worse-that she had overdosed from them.

Gormley thankfully was out sick and Maria who was on Desk Duty shot him a look but thankful didn't make a comment about Danny's niece who looked like she was about to pass out asleep, Danny tucked her into the corner bed and winced as he caught a look at what she was wearing, he would have a problem if Linda wore this dress let alone if his thirteen year old daughter. Once again he reminded himself that this was why he was glad that he had two boys.

From the looks of it however, Katy wasn't the only underage teenager being brought into Major Crimes drunk off her ass. A boy came in about the same age with a wave of caramel covered hair, he looked tiny and reminded Danny of Jack when he was thirteen and so clearly drunk (and maybe high Danny couldn't tell) of his head. The thought of Jack now at basic training all alone, like this kid so clearly was forged a lump in Danny's throat. The cells were filled with the local jackasses and scumbags and Danny sighed to himself, it would be like sending the lambs to the slaughter.

Besides he thought bitterly-even drunk off her ass his niece could still hold her own with anybody let alone a skinny ass kid off his head.

* * *

Katy looked up as the door was opened. In staggered a kid that looked vaguely her age and he was clearly drunker than her. Sitting up she hugged the blanket closer the sleep and tears making her eyeliner blur. The boy sat down on the top bunk opposite watching her closely "I'm Casey" he said finally "Katy" she said gazing at her lap as Casey tilted his head watching her with wide blue eyes the pupils dilated heavily "So" he drawled his accent reminding Katy of someone living near The Bronx "What did you do Katy?"

"Got drunk off my ass and threw up all over my father and uncle who are both cops" she paused "Oh and my Grandpa is the Police Commissioner Reagan" Casey gave a short barking laugh. "Well, shit" he said finally "You'll be in major trouble if the press get wind of this."

Katy paused-in all honesty she hadn't really thought of that, she hadn't really thought of anything except proving to Andrew Mitchell that she could hold her own liquor and if he had seen the display with Uncle Danny she thought grimly then the whole night had just been shot to hell.

Casey giggled at the look on her face before leaning back against the wall sweating profusely even though the room was still cold. "Does your Dad love you?" he said his quiet voice carrying across the room. Katy blinked at him in surprise "Yeah" she said unsure of what else to say. Casey nodded "Mine doesn't" he said flatly "He keeps working so much after my Mom died I practically have to fend for myself, it doesn't really matter" he said seeing the look on Katy's face stretching before climbing off the bunk until he was in the same one as Katy looking intently into her face.

"That's awful" Katy said hoping that Casey couldn't smell the contents of her vodka dinner, Casey shrugged reaching out to brush a bit of hair back from her eye "Why are you here?" he mused more to himself "Why are you drinking when you have everything to lose?" Katy shrugged slightly "A boy" she said truthfully trying not to be memorised at the very blue colour that was Casey's eyes and how black and large his pupils were. "I want him to notice me" she continued.

Casey tipped back his head and laughed again though this time it was a lot softer than before "Oh Katy," he said gently "You don't need to get drunk to get a guy to notice you, you are by far the most interesting girl I have ever met and I've only known you for five minutes."

"You probably don't meet many interesting girls then" Katy said looking at the wall opposite feeling Casey's eyes on her. "Oh trust me I have" he said his breathing becoming shallower "And I'm a good judge of character" he slipped of one of the plaited bracelets on his wrist and slipped it onto Katy's tying it tight "You're like fire Katy" he whispered "Your golden and you will never need to impress a man, the men will need to be impressing you"

He leaned forwards at that point and gently he brushed his lips against Katy's. It was her first kiss and unbeknown to the both of them Casey's last.

He pitched forward suddenly his hand on his chest eyes wide and blown with fright his lips desperately forming words "I'm glad" he staggered out gasping for air "That I met you Katy Reagan" he took another gasp of air "Thank you" he muttered before passing out his head in Katy's lap.

And then Katy started screaming.

* * *

It was some time later when Jamie came in. He had thankfully been told what had happened by Danny who had rang him in advance and told him and he had swung by the hospital after his shift to make sure that he had something to tell Katy. Danny had told him of the little thirteen year old boy who had overdosed in the holding cell next to his daughter leaving a single father with a dead child all alone in the world. A part of him had wanted to yell and scream at his daughter but another part of him realised that he was exceptionally lucky that he wasn't Casey Gold's father.

When he came into the prescient he caught Danny's eye and the look that was shared between them was of the grim determination that came with years on the job.

* * *

Katy was in one of the holding cells Danny having moved her while Gormley was processing the "crime" scene. The Sgt had said in an undertone that he would do all he could to keep this in house, the Commissioner's granddaughter and a thirteen year old boy in one of the bunk rooms wasn't something that the press needed to know but everyone seemed to silently agree that the two kids had been safer in the bunk room rather than the holding cells. As Maria had said they weren't called Major Crimes because the people in their cells were nice kind members of society there were people that would eat two thirteen year olds alive.

Katy looked like a mess. Her hair had been mussed up and her eyes were red. She wasn't crying but her blue eyes were fixed on the wall opposite her and she was biting her thumbnail. "Hey Katy-Kat" he said silently sliding into the chair next to her.

"He's dead isn't he?" Katy said her voice devoid of any emotion. Jamie blinked in surprise "Yeah" he said gently and Katy nodded more to herself than to him "He told me that I didn't need to get drunk to prove I was worth a guy" she said her voice barely above a whisper "That they would be proving it to me"

Jamie stared at her and suddenly felt a strong wave of gratitude to Casey Gold for giving his daughter the gift of self-esteem. It was something he had long ago realised when Katy had hit puberty that he couldn't do himself. "He was right" he said quietly. Katy's hand strayed to the bracelet on her wrist before turning to look at him her eyes so blue, and so wet "I'm sorry Dad" she choked out.

A part of Jamie knew he still had a long way to go. A part of him knew that Casey Gold had unlocked the puzzle that was his daughter before he could and a part of him knew that the innocent child Katy had been before this night had died in that room with the boy who had changed her perception of herself. But as he drew his daughter into his arms and felt her sob into his shoulder he remember the look on Casey Gold's fathers face as he looked at his son's lifeless body and knew how grateful he was as sick as it may be that it wasn't him and Katy in that situation. "I'm so sorry princess" he muttered soothingly unheard over Katy's crying "But I'm so glad that it wasn't you"

* * *

**Thank You for reading-Leave a review if you enjoyed the next chapter is a lot lighter**

**Next Chapter-Jamie and Eddie learn that they are having a girl. **


	22. The Fourth Edition is a Second Girl

**Hi Guys this is the latest chapter-this is short and sweet after the emotional upheaval of the last chapter.**

**I hope everything is medically accurate but if it's not I'm apologising in advance **

**I have eight more prompts to fill in so please send them in...**

**I will try to update as soon as I can but I am starting college again so...**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And as always Read, Review, Prompt and Enjoy **

* * *

The Fourth Edition is a Second Girl

Jamie and Eddie learn that they are having a girl

* * *

The day of Eddie's second scan-the day she was planning on learning the sex of her baby was honest-to-God one of the weirdest days she had ever had. She had moved into Jamie's apartment after she had told him about the pregnancy at his insistence and for the sake of the baby and themselves they were trying to make a go of it, and so far (to Eddie's surprise) everything had been going good.

Jamie was attentive and loving and genuinely excited about becoming a father, had been there for all of the scans and sickness and delighted in bringing stuffed toys and other things home and even clearing out a room for the nursery. And last week he had asked her all shy and eyes big and blue (God help the baby if he or she got his eyes) if at the next scan they could find out the sex.

To be honest it wasn't something she had thought of really. She had been a bit too busy eating for two and throwing up at the smell of peanut butter (which she really thought was unfair) but the more she thought about it the more she supposed it wouldn't hurt to find out what she was having. It was practical (yes that was the reason-nothing to do with Jamie, she told herself irritably when she was annoyed at him)

So the day of the scan she had woken up her top straining over her five month belly and she realised that Jamie was gently stroking her stomach under the shirt lightly caressing his child. "What do you want the baby to be?" she asked gazing at him, she couldn't stand the idea of upsetting him-she had heard the rumours that some men only wanted boys and she couldn't stand the idea of Jamie loving the baby any less on something as trivial as what the gender was.

Jamie shrugged the corner of his mouth twisting upwards gently "I don't care really" he said gently bending to place a kiss to the rounded flesh, "just as long as the baby is healthy I don't really mind either way I'm gonna love it with everything I've got"

Eddie stared at him before rolling her eyes and allowing herself a smirk at her boyfriend-the love he shared for their child was utterly contagious and it made Eddie love him more.

On the way to the hospital Eddie watched unable to stop herself smiling as it became obvious that he was getting more and more excited he was practically skipping when they got to the hospital. Eddie sometimes wondered if she was soon going to be living with two children.

"Edit Janko" the Doctor said after an age of waiting and Eddie staggered up her limbs still Jamie next to her. She smiled intertwining her hand with his and he beamed back.

* * *

Jamie was still beaming when Eddie hopped onto the hospital bed, he always loved these moments where he got to watch his baby on the screen. The last scan had showed her (and yes he privately mentioned the baby as a she) about the size of a peanut (an adorably cute peanut) and now his baby had grown and he had to get to see by how much.

Eddie leaned back bearing her stomach to the doctor, she was wearing black leggings and a slouchy grey t-shirt and her hair was loose around her face. She had never been prettier he thought. She was still gripping his hand and Jamie could see the way she was tensing up.

"Relax" he said softly placing a small kiss to the back of her hand "Everything is gonna be fine"

Their Doctor was a young woman who went by the name of Ana and she was friendly as she spread the cold gel across Eddie's stomach "So" she said "Were gonna do a check-up today and then if you want you can find out the gender" there was a pause as she moved the wand across Eddie's stomach and amidst the grey blurred shapes there was a little blob "There" Ana said pointing at the larger shape of the baby "Is your baby"

Jamie grinned even bigger and squeezed Eddie's hand tighter "And?" Ana said smiling at them both "Everything is fine and perfectly healthy" Eddie smiling gently patting a part of her belly that wasn't covered in the gel.

"Are we learning the sex today?" Ana asked her eyes wide "Yeah" Eddie replied gripping her boyfriend's hand "Well" she said pausing for a dramatic effect "It appears you are going to have a baby girl"

Jamie let out a cross between a laugh and a sob his eyes suspiciously bright he leaned over kissing Eddie straight on the lips. "You happy with that Daddy?" she whispered as the doctor tactfully left the room. Jamie laughed "Yeah I'm happy" he whispered back as he gently wiped the gel tenderly of her stomach. "Hello baby girl" he said softly "I'm your daddy"

And that night Eddie sat on the couch as Jamie curled around her constantly talking and touching her stomach housing their little girl as if he could reach through the barrier of skin and hold her.

And that night Eddie realised the meaning of the word love and she knew that no matter what happened her baby girl would always have a Daddy who loved her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! **

**Next Chapter-It's a not so romantic Valentine's Day for two of the Reagan's and the fallout stuns the family. **


	23. A Not So Romantic Valentine's Day

**Hi Everyone This is the latest chapter of Our Blood Will Always Be Blue**

**This Chapter does contains trigger warnings of attempted non-consensual sex so I am warning anyone who this might trigger anything to stop reading here**

**This chapter was prompted by a friend of mine and she asked for a guy (Andrew Mitchells) to try it on with Katy I have set it from the family's point of view rather than Katy's as requested so I hope that is alright. **

**I have six prompts left so please send them in- I am not sure what to do after this story so I am leaving it up to you-would you prefer 'Missing Moments' which is any missing moments from any episodes in the last four seasons that you want me to write and will be 50 chapters, or there is "Those Reagan's" which will be 50 Chapters about the Reagan children when they were young-pre series, I will probably write both however it is up to you which one, once I have all the prompts for Our Blood Will Always Be Blue I will open prompts for these two stories. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Blue Bloods **

**As Always Read, Review, Prompt, Enjoy and let me know what story you would like first!**

* * *

A Not So Romantic Valentine's Day

It's a not so Romantic Valentine's Day for two of the Reagans and the fallout stuns the family

* * *

Valentine's Day in the Reagan family was a day viewed with object disgust by some members. Frank said he didn't see the point of the holiday and with neither he nor Jamie going out, therefore they were spending the night with Henry at the house while Erin went on a date, Danny was out with Linda and Theresa was working on her nursing degree at the hospital while little Joey spent the night.

The little boy was all tucked up in bed by the time Sean slammed into the house his face screwed up in a cross way between anger and anguish. The eighteen year old had slammed his way over (unaware of his family's eyes on him) to the drinks cabinet and was halfway through his first scotch before Frank felt compelled to speak up "Bad day?" he asked innocently and Sean exploded.

"Alex" he snarled banging the cabinet door shut so hard it rattled "And I had a huge fight and I think" he punctuated each syllable with a furious rattling with the cabinets "That we have broken up" there was a pause as the three of them watched as Sean seemed to wilt pathetically onto the carpet and Frank sighed wondering if It was possible that his grandchildren were probably more dramatic than his children had been (and that was saying something).

"Now then" Jamie said rolling his eyes at the look on his father and grandfather's face (at least with Erin all the drama had been dealt by his mother-as a single father of a teenage girl Jamie knew just what to do in these situations) "Let's go get some ice cream and you can wallow in self-pity while we watch a movie"

"I'd rather be under the bowl" came the reply and Sean pouted from the pillow he had buried his head in before looking up "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Nikki is out, Theresa at work, your parents and Aunt on dates, your nephew upstairs, Katy at a party and Jack last time we checked somewhere in the Middle East" Henry deadpanned not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

* * *

They were there for some time the four of them Sean eating ice cream and ignoring his phone, which seemed to be constantly ringing. Nikki came home first followed by Theresa and they both piled Sean with sympathy and ruining the end to the movie. Then Danny and Linda came in the latter fussing over her youngest Danny patting Sean on the back awkwardly.

"I hate Valentine's Day" Sean said later and was cooed and hushed by nearly all the Reagan women (this again ruined the beginning of a good horror movie-Sean's choice and Frank felt personally worried about why Sean thought a Japanese horror movie was apparently a family film.)

They had just got to a particularly gruesome bit (constantly spoiled by Danny who felt the need to point out the stupidity of the horror drama) and then the front door slammed open making them all jump, Linda screaming, Danny falling off his seat in shock and Jamie choking on his bear.

It was Katy who had slammed in her face white with fury. Jamie sat up to smile at his daughter only to sit up straighter at the state of her. Katy was shaking. She was wearing a black strap-y dress which was cut out in the stomach showing a triangle of skin, and her blonde hair was tied up in a scraggily ponytail. There were scratches down her face and neck and her lipstick was smudged, and while she seemed unharmed it was enough to make him sit up straighter and narrow his eyes.

"What the hell happened to you?" he said sharply "Katy" he snapped his voice coming out louder and crasser than he intended it to and gaining the family's attention.

"Andrew Mitchell" Katy snarled naming her one-time-crush "He tried it on" and then Jamie was up out of his seat crossing the room and taking his daughter's shaking hands in his own. It was then he realised that there was a bruise forming under Katy's eye and there was a cut above her eyebrow.

"What did the little shit do?" he snapped his voice gaining in memento and volume and he could feel Danny shift slightly to stand beside him.

Katy sighed pulling her hands out of Jamie's before brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear "He wouldn't take no for an answer" she said "So I hit him" she shrugged trying to keep her expression neutral though Jamie could see the strain it was costing her and how scared she must have been. Damn his daughter for always being so strong.

"Good for you kid" Linda said from the sofa, and it was like the breaking point as Jamie half lunged for the door his expression livid. "Whoa" Danny said gripping the back of Jamie's shoulders as he reached for the door "Whoa kid" he said dragging him back as Katy stumbled into the hallway, in the half light of the hallway she looked younger and more scared than she had ever looked.

"I'm gonna kill him Danny" he hissed, "I'm gonna kill him" Danny nodded once "Oh trust me I intend to help you, but we need more time to plan how were gonna do it and not get caught"

"Danny" came the warning voice from his father and Danny rolled his eyes. Katy sighed crossing her arms around her body "Honestly Dad it's Ok, I hit him in front of everyone and I'm pretty sure I broke his nose and loosened a tooth. So he has little reputation left and trust me for a guy like Andrew Mitchell being humiliated by a girl does more damage to him than the two of you ever will."

Jamie sighed and allowed his father to move him and his brother back into the living room, while a part of him wanted to throttle the bastard that thought he could touch his daughter, another part of him realised that Katy was now at an age where she could (as she had proven) look after herself.

"What happened to you?" Katy asked brusquely looking at Sean's forlorn figure, she settled down next to Jamie who threw one of the spare blankets on them, wrapping his arm around her and letting her snuggle into his chest. "I got dumped" Sean said snuggling down next to his mother and brother's girlfriend "You?" Katy shrugged "I almost got raped" she said harshly ignoring Jamie's flinch.

Sean gazed at her unable to speak until Danny patted him on the arm before sending a look to Frank that spoke volumes and Frank nodded before putting the movie on again.

They were all pretending to be engrossed in the movie when nearly another half an hour later Erin walked in. in complete contrast to her niece and nephew, she looked happy and it only meant that her date had been a success.

"What the hell did I miss?" she said taking in Frank and Henry's rather calm expressions, Theresa and Nikki's slightly excessive drinking, Linda and Danny's attempts to comfort a red-eyed Sean and Jamie and Katy curled up together the former still looking murderous.

"Valentine's Day is shit" Katy deadpanned, and amidst the looks her family was giving her family was giving her Erin thought it best not to prod. And therefore after that Valentine's Day was added to the list of the holidays that the Reagan family hated.

* * *

**As Always let me know-and if any of you are Sean/Alex fans then don't worry this isn't the end of their story **

**Next Chapter- Katy learns Jamie is dating again **


	24. Dating Again

**Hi Guys another chapter posted! **

**I'll keep this short and sweet-I have five prompt spaces left and then the prompts for my other two stories (see last chapter for description) will be open, I hope you guys enjoy this one as I really enjoyed writing it! Getting into Katy's head is so much fun!**

**Thank You all again for reviewing and reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter... **

**Disclaimer-You know I don't own Blue Bloods, so do I **

**As Always Prompt, Read and Review**

* * *

Dating Again

Katy learns Jamie is dating again.

* * *

It hadn't been an easy choice to make. Dating again after Eddie the mother of his child and the woman he had loved with everything he had, it had involved nearly seventeen years of bone crushing loneliness to get over the sickening sense of betrayal he felt every time he imagined himself with another woman.

But one night before Katy's seventeenth birthday Jamie took a long look at himself in the mirror before driving out to the cemetery and having a long conversation with the grave of the only woman he had ever really loved. It was then and only then that he found the strength to move on.

Sinead Mulvoy had been in the emergency room when all those years ago Sean had sliced his arm open, she was tall with red hair and freckles and a happy go-lucky demeanour not usually found in the ER nurses. She had met Jamie when he had been following up a victim of a mugging in St Mary's and had taken him up on his offer for coffee.

Sinead understood as well the delicate position that he was in. her husband had died six weeks after they were married from Hodgkin's Lymphoma and therefore she had understood the difficulties of moving on from someone that you had thought you were going to spend the rest of your lives with, someone that you had built your life around.

However she didn't have kids. Let alone a blonde, blue eyed daughter hitting the end of her teenage years who could shoot and fire a gun better than most rookie cops and have a dangerous right hook. She didn't have the added strain of wondering what someone's reaction to a major change in your life would be.

It had been slow and steady for the last three months and therefore Jamie was now ready to progress to bringing Sinead home. That night he had gone out with his girlfriend-she had always been more than accepting about the difficulties that telling Katy might present. She had also accepted flat out that she understood that Jamie would always choose his daughter over her.

So that night the two of them went out to dinner and then happily made out under a lamppost, completely oblivious to the world around them.

If they had they'd have noticed the group of students laughing and joking as they came out of the cinema next door and Jamie in particular would have noticed the blonde haired girl stop and stare, her blue eyes wide in hurt and surprise.

But he didn't and Katy turned tail and walked away her eyes brimming with a mixture of tears and anger.

* * *

Jamie had tried to bring up the whole discussion of dating but it had been something he hadn't really ever discussed with Katy and whenever he had tried to start up a conversation she was so cold it was like talking to an icicle.

It was Sunday dinner when it all came out. Katy had barely said a word looking down at her plate her blonde hair falling in long loose curls around her face. Jamie was torn between shooting looks at his daughter before trying to catch the eyes of his father and brother who looked just as mystified as he felt.

It was Frank who brought it up eventually the awkward silence too much to bear. "Is something wrong Katy?" the following clang of a folk dropping onto a plate made everyone look up and Katy shifted her blue eyes on to Jamie, the dark blue eyeliner contrasting sharply with her bright blue eyes that were icy with barely contained fury.

"Oh nothing" she all but spat her eyes alight with malice "Why don't you ask Dad?" all eyes seemed to switch instantly to Jamie whose own widened in a mixture of confusion and shock "I you have something to say Katy please don't feel the need to hold back" he said it mildly but the warning was clear in his voice.

Katy let out an icily high pitched laugh taking a sip of her water and looking positively manic "I was just wondering" she said shrugging casually "When you were planning to tell everyone about your girlfriend Dad"

There was a stunned pause. Jamie stared in shock at his daughter wondering when the hell she had learned about Sinead when Katy suddenly stood up and walked out the back, blonde curls swinging and her heals clicking.

It could have gone a lot worse than expected but it could have gone better than that.

* * *

It had taken nearly three hours for Katy to return. She had ended up driving (in Nikki's car) to the cemetery to vent her anger and frustration and had ended up having a strange conversation with the woman she had never meet.

Over the years she had screamed and cried and raged at that damn piece of stone as she had attempted to understand and accept that she had grown up without a mother. She crouched down until she was eye level with the stone sitting on the grass uncaring of the stains it would produce on her sky blue jeans. She honestly didn't know what to make of it, she had focused on the anger of the whole situation but today having seen the look in her father's wide blue eyes had stopped the anger head on.

In all truth Katy Reagan didn't know what to think. It was a mess in her head, the truth was it was nothing she had ever thought about. Her Dad had never really dated before and she had never really imagined him dating anyone, but at the same time was it really her place to question what he did when she really didn't really have any say in it.

Was she being selfish by expecting something that she didn't really have a say in? Katy had never really had any substantial memories of her mother so did she really have a say in when her father moved on if at all? The whole thing was so confusing and the one person that could give her the answers was the one person she had walked out on.

She sniffed quietly only just realising that there were tears falling down her face and sticking to her skin. She wondered briefly how she was supposed to bring this up with her father, how she was supposed to talk about the one thing that had been the bridge between the two of them for years? The catalyst between the two of them?

"Thought I might find you here" came a voice from behind her and Katy didn't have to stand up to realise that her father was standing behind her car keys in his hand. If she had looked up she would have seen the look on his face, the tightness of his jaw that showed how worried he had been when she had disappeared for nearly three hours.

Pulling herself upwards on to unsteady feet Katy kept her attention on the grave and not on her father, "Sorry I ran off" she muttered ignoring him as he stepped closer. "Yeah you could have given me some heads up, save me from worrying myself sick about you" he paused "You wanna talk?"

Katy shrugged "I don't know what you want me to say" she whispered "I don't know what to say" Jamie nodded "I know I should have talked to you when the whole thing started" he admitted "It wasn't fair for me to keep that from you, I'm sorry"

Katy shrugged "I didn't like the fact that I saw the two of you kissing in the middle of the street before I knew you were even considering dating, no" she said softly "I mean it's something that we really haven't talked about"

"I don't expect you to be alone," she said quickly swallowing the lead that had taken up residency in her stomach "I don't know how many rights I have to tell you what to do I…" she trailed off unsure of what to say and so tired of the confusion that was swirling through her brain.

"Hey" Jamie said walking around to face Katy grabbing her chin softly "You are the most important and precious thing in my life, you have every right to say whatever is on your mind and if this is too soon for you then I will call Sinead and end it right now"

Katy stared at him blinking back tears at the earnest expression on her Dad's face "You'd do that for me?" she asked and Jamie laughed "Katy Margret you are the most important thing in my life" he said warmly "Of course I would do it for you, I do anything for you."

Reaching out Katy wrapped her arms around her father relishing in the feeling of safety that came from being in them-it was like she was five again and was having a nightmare. "I love you to Dad" she said and Jamie tightened his grip.

"Don't end it" she muttered softly and Jamie gently pulled her back eyes widening in surprise "You mean that?" he asked softly searching her face intently and Katy nodded finding out to her surprise that she did.

"Yeah" she said smiling "Yeah, I don't mind, I think you deserve the chance to be happy, I think Mom would have wanted you to"

Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat and placed a kiss to the top of his daughter's head, looking at the grave of his girlfriend the woman who had given him his daughter, he nodded to himself once, yes he mused Eddie would have wanted him to be happy.

Gently he tugged Katy back to the car the sun setting and a new age beginning, a new time, and the sun almost smiling on the youngest Reagan and his daughter.

It was almost like they had someone looking out for them.

* * *

**As Always I hope to update soon **

**Next Chapter-Jamie learns that Eddie is pregnant**


	25. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Hello Readers, This is the latest Chapter of Our Blood Will Always Be Blue, so enjoy**

**Again thank you all for your kind reviews and favourites. I still have five prompts left to go, and I am desperate to see them filled so please send them in. I also have two other stories in progress Missing Moments and Those Reagan's which I will start taking prompts for and I don't know which ones I will write first-right now I have about 50% vote of both so please vote for which story you want. **

**Those Reagan's- is about Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie growing up-50 prompts **

**Missing Moment's-is 50 prompts based on missing moments in any episode that you choose of the last four seasons. **

**This chapter is where Eddie tells Jamie that she is pregnant. This entire chapter is from Eddie's Point of View so let me know what you think **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Blue Bloods just my OC's **

**Please Read and Review **

* * *

The Truth Will Set You Free

Jamie learns that Eddie is pregnant

* * *

It wasn't that Eddie Janko was scared. It was that she was fucking terrified. Her mind was constantly on other things other than her work and that was dangerous for a cop.

She knew the signs well enough after nearly ten years of being on the pill, she knew the signs of what could happen if she missed it. The ironic thing was, was that it was only the one time. She and Jamie had gone out after work, had a few drinks and ended up back at his apartment (and Eddie was loathe to admit it was the best sex she had ever had but it was…) and that was that.

Then there had come the sickness (which far out classed the inevitable awkwardness), followed by cramps and then the strange sleeping patterns. And then there had been the lack of bleeding for nearly two months-that had convinced Eddie to bottle up her fear and buy a pregnancy test. She had taken it in the bathroom and had to sit down once she had seen the two little lines. Pregnant, she Edit Janko was pregnant with Jamison Reagan's baby.

The first she had done was break down and have a good cry, it was February and the rain was falling thick and fast, so the first thing she did was wrap herself up in her quilt while wearing her oldest pair of sweets and jumper, she had put on the cheesiest DVD she could find and then proceeded to drink nearly a whole pint of hot chocolate.

The next day she woke up, took a shower, and cleaned herself up. She was barely alive during her tour and Jamie took her "I don't feel very well" at face value.

But now she was nearing her third week of pregnancy and she constantly had a feel that she was with someone all the time. More to her surprise she found that she liked the idea of having a child. She hadn't exactly believed herself to be the most mothering of types. She hadn't really had a strong parental influence so the depth of her feelings stunned her.

There was only one snag. Jamie.

Eddie knew without question that she would have to tell him. Professionally and personally she had a duty to the father of her baby and Jamie despite everything was also someone that she greatly admired and respected and she knew she wouldn't live with herself if he didn't at least know.

While a part of her had to bitterly prepare herself for the eventuality that Jamie wouldn't want anything to do with her or the baby. It would be a staggering loss, to lose the father of her child and a man that she could very easily love in one fell swoop but she realised that she for once had to brave, she for once had to be the adult. The parent.

* * *

So that day she completed her tour with an eerie sense of calmness, today either her partner would turn his back on her, or things would change drastically for the both of them. Either way things would never be the same after this conversation.

The night was still cold so she slipped on her thick grey jumper that fell to her knees over her black leggings. She pulled on her thick boots and brushed her hair back into a side plat. Gently as she pulled on her padded sleeveless jacket, she let a hand wander to her still flat belly "Ok baby" she said alone in the empty locker room "Let's go see what Daddy says"

She had texted Jamie earlier to meet her outside the precinct. And there he was. As she exited he flashed a smile at her. Damn Eddie thought, damn those Reagan dimples. "You ok" he said opening the door to his car "You said that you wanted to talk?" he paused slightly "This err… about the other month?" he said ears colouring slightly red.

"Yeah" Eddie said choking down her nerves as she slid into the passenger seat. Jamie nodded once "Do you fancy this conversation over a drink?" he said and Eddie shook her head "No just a coffee if you don't mind" she said and Jamie shot her a look but nodded and focused on the road in front of him.

By the time they got to a small coffee shop Eddie's hands were trembling and she was doing her best to control the situation. She staggered out of the car and into the shop opening the door to Jamie and letting him follow her inside.

Jamie ordered himself a black coffee and managed not to comment on the fact that Eddie was only drinking tea. They managed to find a small corner of the café far away from prying eyes, and Eddie traced the rim of her mug slowly building up the courage to tell him.

"So about the other night" Jamie started and Eddie decided that there was no point in beating about the bush "I'm pregnant" she said bracing herself for the onslaught that was going to happen.

There was a deep pause where Jamie seemed to freeze in shock. He seemed to go several shades whiter than what seemed healthy and he let a little cough that bubbled around his coffee. "Your what?" he choked out eventually "I'm pregnant" Eddie repeated forcing herself to look upwards into his face.

She took a deep breath "I intend to keep the baby, your baby but…" and there it was, the disappointment bubbling in her stomach, the foreboding that she knew she was going to do this alone, and that another guy had let her down. She had to blink back tears and reminded herself to stay strong.

"I don't" she said through slightly gritted teeth, "Expect you to do anything or be involved or anything but I just wanted to let you know… I …" she trailed off unable to form words, when Jamie finally seemed to pull himself together. He looked up his blue eyes catching hers, and he finally seemed to be able to form words.

"Pregnant" he muttered his eyes drifting down to her stomach-as if he stared hard enough he could see the baby-his baby forming. "Yeah" Eddie said her eyes flicking down to her stomach. Suddenly Jamie moved standing up forcing Eddie to stand with him, she swallowed the knot in her throat and watched as he moved softly dislodging her hand and replacing her own with his. "Mine" he said more as a fact rather than a question but still Eddie nodded her eyes slowly watering.

"My baby" he muttered "You're keeping my baby?" Eddie nodded and Jamie bit his lip "I can be a part of it's life?" he asked and again she nodded her blonde hair bobbing with her. "Can you give me an answer please?" she asked, unashamed of how she was begging.

"I'm gonna be a father" Jamie said still staring at her belly, and then he looked up, and his face was shining, he was grinning looking like a five year old at Christmas. "I'm gonna be a dad" he said and Eddie grinned back at him her voice shining with infectious laughter "Yeah" she grinned "You are".

Jamie let out a laugh picking her up and swinging her around in a small circle completely uncaring of the people that were staring at them. "I'm gonna be a dad" he repeated kissing her softly and gently stroking her stomach softly.

"We have a lot to talk about" Eddie warned and Jamie nodded his blue eyes still wide and full of happiness. "I know" he giggled slightly "But for now let me just enjoy the moment." Eddie smiled and grinned letting him.

And for the next hour or so that was exactly what they did.

* * *

**Please Read and Review- I hope to update shortly, so please let me know what story you would like first and any other prompts that this story has **

**Next Chapter-Jack gets his first hangover-Danny may or may not enjoy the situation a little too much **


	26. The First Hangover

**Hi Everyone, Another Chapter is up-Slowly but surely we are working our way through this story.**

**Again please vote on the stories you want so far it is still 50/50 on each. I have three chapters left to fill on this story and then the minute I have these three the first story will be open for prompts. **

**This chapter deals with underage drinking but it was written pre-chapter 5 if anyone is interested in chronologically. This is the scene where Jack realises that he wants to be a Marine. I was watching Season 4 Unfinished Business and watching Jack in that episode made me want to write about the moment he realised he wanted to be 'just like his dad' **

**I hope I portrayed this accurately and tell me what you think-as always click the review button if you feel like it xx **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

* * *

The First Hangover

Jack has his first hangover-Danny may or may not enjoy his suffering…

* * *

When Linda woke up it was nearing three AM, she walked down the stairs and the dark shadow by the living room window indicated that her husband was standing watch like a night hawk. To be honest Linda wanted nothing more to do than give him a pair of binoculars and have done with it.

"Jack not back yet?" she asked already knowing the answer. Danny shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Do you know what the statistics are for underage kids to overdose the first time they go to a party?" he asked. "No" Linda said before pausing "Do you?" there was a slight pause "No" Danny said pouting slightly "But I don't think it's good"

Linda rolled her eyes at that before staring at her husband, she felt like saying that Jack would probably spend the night at his friend Matt's place as agreed and that Danny shouldn't be bothered that he hadn't rang, she ignored the skin deep itching that she felt that told her, her fifteen year old son had gone out and gotten plastered.

But looking at the tightness in Danny's mouth she realised that Jack's non-existent phone call had rattled her husband more than he was letting on. She wondered briefly what would happen when Jack got home and whether or not he would be drunk.

Linda sincerely hoped he wasn't .

* * *

The next day Jack Reagan woke up feeling like death. His head was pounding like there was a little man in his head with a sledgehammer and when he stood up he felt his life pass before his eyes.

How the hell had he got this drunk? He'd had a beer, two shots of tequila and then he had been drinking vodka steadily for the rest of the night. There had been something waning heavily on his mind, and the eldest male Reagan had taken a moment to sit down in the backyard and drink his way out to find out.

The last thing that he remembered, was passing out with a beer bottle in his hand in the back garden of Matt's place dreaming of combat. Jack had a sickening, sense that he knew what that meant, that he knew what the nagging feeling, the prickling itch in the back of his neck meant.

He wanted to enlist.

If his dad didn't kill him when he staggered home drunk then he'd kill him when he realised what he wanted to do before ultimately becoming a cop.

Matt's older brother was nice enough to drive him home perhaps realising that the grandson of the Police Commissioner couldn't be seen stumbling through the streets of Staten Island half-drunk with his head throbbing at every turn and feeling like the slightest noise would force him to choke on his own rising vomit.

When he eventually staggered into the house at just gone ten, he collapsed on the sofa rather pleased with himself that he didn't throw up over the rug and had just fallen asleep when… Clang!

Jack woke up with a start looking bemusedly around the living room as he nearly fell of the sofa. "Morning sunshine!" came the bright cheery (and slightly manic) voice of his father. Looking up through bleary eyes Jack could see his father standing on the edge of his feet his shirt half undone and his tie low, looking slightly manic, at his feet was one of his mother's cooking pots where he had thrown it on the floor.

"How've ya bin Jack?" he asked before carrying on without giving him a chance to continue "Shall I tell you about how've I've been? Well let's see I've been waiting since three A.M to see when you were going to get home and from the looks of it you're drunk and I…" he tilted his head back and laughed "I am furious"

"Dad" Jack groaned "Do we really have to have this conversation now?" Danny laughed again "Yes, we do because your fifteen, you didn't call last night and I was left worried out of my mind!"

He had turned his voice up several octaves till he was shouting "What the hell were you thinking?" he snapped taking a deep breath "Do you have any idea what the hell you have put me through?"

"Do you have to yell?" Jack asked, looking upwards feeling dizzy and disorientated "Yes I have to yell" Danny yelled feeling deeply satisfied about the way Jack winced, "I have to yell because I was bloody worried. I am also slightly enjoying this a bit more than I should"

"I got drunk" Jack muttered "It happens and you ain't no saint either you know, I hear things"

"Watch it young man" Danny snapped feeling a slight twinge of vicious pleasure at the wince that Jack gave when his voice raised slightly. "Are you ok?" he added almost like an afterthought but there was a sliver of concern that rang with the anger.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jack said rubbing his temples trying to dispel the awful headache that was now forming "I just want to go to bed". There was a slight pause Danny spoke again "Go to bed" he said lowering his voice and watching as Jack's shoulders relaxed. "When your mother comes in you can deal with her then, but for now I'm just glad you're Ok"

Jack nodded staggering up, "You scared me" Danny said flatly "Next time you plan to spend the night at someone's house damn well ring us first and you damn well don't get drunk-you are still underage" Nodding Jack ascended the stairs "See you in a bit Dad" he said rolling his eyes desperate for the dry feeling in his throat and the pounding in his head to stop.

Something however, made him turn around as he got to the top of the stairs. There was something in the image of his strong, reliable capable father sitting down and rubbing his face in his hands, looking tired and utterly defenceless that made Jack ache.

Maybe it be better if he waited a few years before tell his old man he wanted to enlist.

* * *

**As Always leave a review-I hope to update soon. **

**Next Chapter-Sean gets a tattoo-the family are not impressed **


	27. The Thing With Tattoo's

**Hi Guys-Another Chapter and a Few Announcements!**

**First this story is official SHUT for prompts! That's right I now have 100 prompts! Thank You all Guests, Reviewers you know who you are! Your prompts are all amazing!**

**Now-I cast the votes in (and thank you all for voting) and the story that came up top was Missing Moments-so that comes first and I will remind you-that's 50 prompts based on any character any relationship, any moment from 1x01 to 4x22 that you felt was missed from the episode-i am leaving out Season 5 due to it coming out later in England so... **

**To prompt for this you send in your episode number and what you wanted to see-I need it to be really clear otherwise I wont know what to write so...**

**For those of you that wanted Those Reagans-don't worry! I will be writing that one next-the minute the prompts for this one close up I will be accepting them! I would like all 50 prompts before I write the story however but for now I will only be accepting Missing Moment's prompts**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**And Review, And Prompt Please!**

* * *

The Thing with Tattoo's

Sean gets a tattoos, the rest of the family are not impressed

* * *

Sean really hadn't known what he was thinking. There was an argument to be made for alcohol being the reason why it had happened but the more Sean looked at the drawing that would now permanently adorn his body. It was actually kinda cool if you were liberal and fun (which his family defiantly weren't) his dad had a couple of tattoos but had described and bemoaned at great length about how he had been young and stupid.

And really when you thought about it, he had been nothing but young and stupid.

The tattoo was a large bird with his words unfurling covering most of the front of his right hip grazing from the hip bone to the edge of his groin. The bird was sat with it's talons unfurled on a twine of leaves and had was shading in black and skin. It had taken nearly four hours to have done, but Sean loved it.

There was something about the tattoo that expressed freedom away from his parents and the eighteen year old loved that idea, with a break up from Alex still fresh (and Sean was loathe to admit that he missed him-a lot) he had wanted to do something completely radical. When he had skyped Jack (who was on the last leg of his second tour in Fallujah) to show him he had let out an appreciative whistle "Mom's gonna kill you for that"

So here he was at the annual Reagan Pool Party that was hosted by his Grandpa. Sean didn't know how it was the annual Reagan Pool Party when his Grandpa had ordered Garrett (in an official capacity and with great pleasure) to let the Reagan's descends on his new pool while he was away in Vegas but it wasn't his place to judge.

So far they were at the pool on the hottest day of the year and having a pretty good time. But God it was hot. Who knew it could be this hot in New York City?

His Grandfather and Pops were sat on deckchairs drinking scotch and doing the crossword (or whatever old people did-Sean didn't know) his Aunt and Uncle were both reading and his cousins had descended into madness in Garrett's pool. Theresa was sat sunbathing as was his mother and Sean was pretty sure that his father had fallen asleep.

So when he stupidly (and looking back it was a really stupid thing for him to do) took his shirt off ready to dive into the pool with Nikki and Katy he didn't realise it would be showing his new ink off to the whole family.

Their reactions were just as he had expected them-and then some.

His Grandfather raised an eyebrow before pointedly drowning his scotch with a forced finality before staggering to his feet. Uncle Jamie whistled under his breathe and Aunt Erin's eyes widened. Nikki and Katy swam over to look and Theresa grinned.

His mom however let out a shrill shriek that made his Dad leap out of the deckchair and focus his eyes on Sean, he narrowed them and stood up, "Sean what the hell is that?" he all but yelled causing Sean to wince, "A tattoo" he replied ignoring the look he got for his sarcasm "You got a tattoo?" his mother demanded stalking over to peer down at his eagle "What the hell possessed you to get a tattoo?"

Sean shrugged "Felt like it" he said thinking and speaking the first thing that came to mind. It was apparently the worst thing to say "Felt like it!" his mom snapped "You just felt like defacing your body for all eternity did you?"

"Dad has a tattoo" Sean said reverting back to the age old argument of blaming his father who shot him a withering look "None of them are that big" he muttered ignoring the look both his wife and father shot him in perfect unison.

"Sean" his mom moaned tracing her fingers down the bird her face crumpling when she felt the raised edges of ink "How could you"

"Good God mother" Sean cried "It's a tattoo not genocide"

"Don't talk to your mother like that Sean" his dad rebuked "How much did this thing cost you?" when Sean didn't reply his dad closed his eyes for a long time before opening them again.

"I think it's cool Sean" Nikki said defiantly and Katy piped up after her "Yeah I want one" Sean didn't dare look at his Aunt or Uncle but focused on the ground. "Well I have one now" he said defiantly shrugging of the hands "And Jack likes it so there" he said pouting immaturely.

His Mom took that hint to stalk off muttering about boys, his dad caught his eyes and grinned slightly as if to say it was alright. Most of the family reverted back to their original positions and Sean went to sit on the edge of the pool sipping his soda irritably.

It was just a tattoo! It wasn't like he had shot someone! Christ he thought irritably his family so needed to get in touch with the 21st Century.

And that was the story behind the Sean's first tattoo (well, there was another but thankfully not many people know about that one, and then there were Jack's three he had gained overseas and the one Nikki claimed she didn't have and Katy who refused to be left out-and how was Sean to know he was starting a trend?)

And Please Let me know what you think

* * *

**Next Chapter-Little Jack and Sean get lost and Danny nearly has a heart attack when he realises **


	28. Lost And Found

**Hi My Lovely Readers-Here is another Chapter from Our Blood Will Always Be Blue. **

**Trust me this started better in my head but Jack and Sean younger than what they were in the Pilot is a little difficult to write In my opinion, however... **

**This is the first time I have ever really wrote Joe Reagan so let me know how that was. **

**Just to let you know what is happening, **

**1. The prompts for Our Blood Will Always Be Blue are closed. I have 100 prompts for this story so I will stop there. **

**2. Missing Moments was the story prompted by you for me to write first-so here's the rundown on what it's about. Any episode from 1x01 to 4x22, Any moment that you felt was missed from any of those episodes no matter who the characters are, what you thought the writers should have written, there are 50 prompts to this story so please feel free to send them in. To send them in name the episode and the scene you wished was written. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**As Always Please Review and Prompts**

* * *

Lost and Found

Little Jack and Sean get lost when Danny realises he almost has a heart attack.

* * *

It took Jack all of five seconds to realise that he was lost. The whole family had been out to one of the many NYPD functions that he didn't quite understand, his dad had given the six year old strict instructions to not leave his side and he had held four year old Sean's hand while his dad had chatted to his Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie in the aftermath of the whatever was going on.

All he had done was duck to the side to be mindful of the crowd pulsing around him and when he looked up his was standing in the middle of the crowd clutching Sean's hand in the middle of a street he wasn't familiar in.

But Jack reminded himself strongly not to panic, panicking as Daddy had said it didn't do anything in a crises and then he had to be re-spon-sible or whatever that meant. And that meant being the eldest he had to take care of Sean.

No matter what.

So therefore he clutched Sean closer to him and pulled him into one of the shop windows, it was a nice clothes shop and even though he had to walk a good five minutes to find it he managed to slip inside the door dragging a confused Sean who was still sucking his thumb.

He was stood their standing for a second before he realised with a sinking clarification that he was lost. Daddy wasn't here, he wasn't going to make it ok again. "Damn Sean" he said using the bad-word that Uncle Joe had once said and had made his mother kick him under the table. "We are completely lost"

"What's lost?" Sean asked innocently pulling his thumb away from his mouth looking up at his brother. Jack was spared the displeasure of answering when a young woman who worked their obviously came over to them her blonde hair bouncing in waves "Hey sweetie" she said bending down to his level "Are you and your brother lost?" Jack nodded, glad at least that something was taking him seriously.

"My daddy's a cop and one minute he was there then the other minute he wasn't and now I can't find him…" and now he was panicking his voice coming out in little dry huffs. "Ok sweetheart" the blonde woman said carefully "Do you have your daddy's number?"

Ah. A question Jack could answer and without thinking about it. Because his Mommy had wrote on his arm (just in case) the emergency number for his dad's cell phone. He lifted up his sleeve and showed the blonde woman his number and she smiled-all teeth. Sean pulled his hand and Jack winced as the woman began typing her phone.

Sooner or later the six year old would be in the arms of his father. And that would be all that mattered.

* * *

If someone could ask newly appointed Detective Danny Reagan what he was feeling right now for a brief moment he wouldn't be able to answer. And then he would say total panic.

He had turned his back for five seconds to check on something Jamie had pointed out and when he turned back his two sons both under the age of eight had disappeared.

Literally it was like neither one had been there.

Danny had swayed slightly nearly knocking into a rookie Joe who's brain had identified the problem without even having to ask. He had forced Danny onto a nearby bench and had very nearly had to slap some sense into him before his brother could seem to fully function again.

But Danny was still locked in his own head, they might be surrounded by a sea of blue and their families but still the danger was eminent. There was no saying what would happen to either of his boys and the raw panic was setting in to his veins turning them into ice and his mind was awash with horror.

Both Jamie and Joe were talking but Danny couldn't hear what they said over the roaring in his ears.

Then like a clear single bell the ring of his phone cut through with a single voiced clarity like a knife cutting through the hazy butter that was his brain. It was Joe however who answered his phone his fingers scrambling into Danny's shirt pocket as he and Jamie huddled closer protecting their brother from the eyes of the world.

"Hello this is Officer Joseph Reagan who I am speaking to?" his face screwed up in concentration before nodding. "Keep them their please we will be along momentarily" he hung up the phone before kneeling down to Danny "There ok Danny, Jack managed to duck into a shop and the assistant has a hold of them." He pulled Danny up roughly and grimaced at Jamie when he seemed to take of at a run.

Danny crashed into the shop that Joe had pointed out his hand reaching instinctively for the gun that wasn't there. Damn dress parades. The blonde woman stood up at the back and peering round her leg was a relieved looking Jack and a sleepy looking Sean.

Danny trapped the noise that was in his throat easily falling to his knees pulling both his boys in his lap nosing along the both of them, pressing them both closer relishing the feel of them.

"Sorry Daddy, we got lost" Jack said chewing his little bottom lip and Danny swallowed heavily blinking back the wetness in his eyes. "Its ok son," he said brushing Jack's hair away from him. "All that matters is that you and your brother are Ok" Jack nodded clutching Danny's hand as Joe picked up Sean, there was a pause when Danny stood up and Jamie held out a hand to stop him shaking.

"You Ok?" he asked and Danny shook his head "Get me home and then pour me a very tall glass of vodka and then we'll see, and don't tell Linda anything" Jamie nodded and followed his brothers out of the shop.

Of course Linda knew and would later berate Danny for an hour for nearly accidently losing her sons.

You never try to pull on over on the mother.

Ever.

* * *

**And let me know what you think **

**Next Chapter-Jack, Sean and Katy all have one things in common-fathers in the NYPD and another thing they all have in common is the nightmares that, that fact can sometimes cause. **


	29. Nightmares

**Hi Everyone-Another Chapter for you all! **

**First off big thanks to all that have prompted Missing Moments so far, I still have a fair way to go so please keep those prompts coming in.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who worry about their loved ones or who have ever suffered nightmare's-I tried to keep this as accurate as possible so please let me know what you think-I really enjoyed this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**Please Read, Review and Prompt I will hopefully update soon.**

* * *

Nightmares

Jack, Sean and Katy all have one thing in common fathers in the NYPD, and another thing they have in common is the nightmares that, that fact can sometimes cause

* * *

Jack-

It was sometime (mere weeks after Joe's death) when the nightmares began. Danny's main method was to drown himself in half a bottle of scotch every night on the personal leave he had been given. If Linda had mentioned anything he couldn't remember hearing it and she generally left him on his own trapped like he in her own world of grief.

Neither one of them realised the boys had been neglected to the extent where they were confused or having nightmares.

So it was a bit of a shock when one night after the both of them had fallen into yet another uneasy sleep they were woken by a high pitched scream that Danny had identified immediately as Jack's. He sat up blindly reaching his hands scrabbling for the gun in the bedside draw.

He didn't really have enough time to load it before there was a crash and his and Linda's door was pushed open with enough force to rattle the cabinet next to it. In the thin shaft of light Danny could see what looked like Jack standing in the doorway illuminated in shadow.

There was a pause as Jack seemed to breathe heavily his whole little nine year old body trembling and heaving with sobs, and then he broke. He ran across the room and crawled into Danny's lap his elbows and legs sticking at Danny in all the wrong places sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

Sean was stood at the doorway watching wide-eyed and Danny shot a frantic look to Linda who instantly took care of Sean. Pulling back Jack's head so that Danny could catch his eye he tried to regulate Jack's breathing so he could ask what the hell was wrong.

"Hey buddy" he said soothingly "What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Jack nodded his face still tear-stained and trembling. "Ok," Danny said more to himself that to any other thing, "Ok baby, that's ok why don't you tell me what it's about?"

Jack looked up at him his eyes wide, blue and wet. "You" he said finally "You were dead just like Uncle Joe and the guy who killed you was coming after me"

It was like being slapped and Danny could feel the resounding sting of Joe's death itching and crawling over his skin like a rash. "Oh baby" he said pushing Jack closer to him and wising that his arms could protect him from the world. "I promise you nothing is going to happen to you, or me I promise you"

"It happened to Uncle Joe" Jack accused and it was a slap to the face, because of course it had happened to Joe and Danny hadn't been able to protect him so of course his son would doubt his ability to protect him.

"I know it happened to Uncle Joe, but I promise you it won't happen to me, and I won't let anything happen to you" and that was the one thing that Danny could promise, that nobody would harm his sons while he was still breathing.

Jack let out another shuddering breath the events of the night catching up with his body at long last and Danny whimpered pressing a kiss to his blonde hair and closed his eyes savouring the feel of his son.

It wasn't a healing process as such, the raw feeling of pain and hurt and the ever present anguish still pulsing under the skin.

But in that moment it seemed a father and son had begun the grieving process. Together.

* * *

Sean-

It had been in the aftermath of his Dad's shooting that Danny heard it. The small whimpering as he had climbed up the stairs world weary and desperate to sink into the cool sheets that was his bed. Then he had heard it. The small whimpering sounds coming from Sean's room that made Danny's heart ache, he sighed slipping into young seven year olds room watching as his son clutched his stuffed rabbit and tried to turn over his face pulling down in a frown.

He gently pulled Sean up so that he was sat on his lap and his son gave a little shuddering breath before grabbing his tie tightly "Daddy" he said his voice small in the darkness of the room, "Is the badman gonna shoot you like he did Grandpa?"

Danny flinched gently turning it into a rocking moment gently trying to sooth Sean who begun to chew the rabbit a habit he had when he was ever nervous. Gently the eldest Reagan pulled the toy out of his son's mouth "I'm not gonna get shot Sean" he said wincing at yet another empty and futile promise that he was yet again telling one of his sons.

"Grandpa did" Sean said "And in my dream the guy that shot him was coming after you and I don't want you to, Daddy!" he pulled back his blue eyes wide and fearful "I promise I'll be good but I don't want you to die" he buried his face in Danny's sweater and his body shook with compressed sobs.

It was the second time the nightmares had hit his boys and Danny slowly felt his heart break when he realised that again another member of the family had been shot and his sons no longer believed he was invincible. That each time something had happened there had been another shard of his sons innocence had been taken away.

He closed his eyes and gently rocked his baby boy to sleep

And in the morning he would channel this frustration at a lack of protection that he couldn't provide for his boys into going after the man that tried to kill his father.

* * *

Katy-

It was after the Jason Callan debacle (or as Jamie called it-The Time Someone Tried To Kill My Daughter Incident) that the curse of the nightmares happened. In truth he was stupid enough not to assume that this would happen. But Katy had been coping so well… it was stupid and insane that he hadn't expected after nearly three weeks of coping with being kidnapped exceptionally well his five year old might be suffering with a PDST.

So when he heard something fall over with a thump in his mind fell into overdrive. He reached blindly for his gun but before he could move he ended up with a face of blonde hair and a small knee pressing near his groan. As he moved his daughter Jamie groaned inwardly as he felt the tears running down her little face and her shivering.

Gently he settled them down knowing that Katy wouldn't be sleeping in her own bed tonight (she wouldn't let him and he didn't really want his daughter away from him at a time like this).

Katy curled up next to him curling her little fingers into his shirt rubbing her face against his shirt. "Promise you won't let him get me again" she cried her little high pitched voice trembling and Jamie beat down his own feelings to that dark place he had only ever existed in once before to deal with later.

"I promise you Katy-Kat" he said with the only conviction that he was clinging onto "I promise you he is never coming back" he watched as Katy nodded closing her eyes "You go back to sleep baby" he muttered pressing a kiss into her hair before switching the light off "I promise" he said tucking her in and slipping down next to her.

It was some time later when Jamie fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of his daughters breathing. And that night was the best night's sleep that either one of them had, since the Jason Callen incident.

Nikki had never understood why something as simple as an Officer Down or a shooting can cause the blood in Jack, Sean or Katy's bloodstream to freeze over, but they did. While they were proud of what their father's did there was still the worry that manifested itself from a young age.

Maybe a nightmare was all they could get but that didn't stop the fear from being real.

But at the end of the day, as Jack had once said, nightmares were a small price to pay for the good that was being done.

And that day it was unanimously agreed that he was right.

* * *

**Let me know what you all thought**

**Next Chapter-It's Parent-Teacher Conference time and one of the Reagan's is secretly struggling. **


	30. Parent-Teacher Confrences

**Hi Everyone Another Chapter**

**I struggled with this chapter I wont lie. So it might be awful I don't know-however you let me know! **

**This takes part just before Jack tells his parents Theresa is pregnant and I'm writing Jack as depressed and angst-riddled for that reason-I think at this point everything has caught up with him.**

**I am still accepting prompts for Missing Moments so please send them in! **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing **

**And As I Always Say-Read and Review **

Parent-Teacher Conference

It's parent-teacher conference time and one of the Reagan's is secretly struggling

It was that time again. Parent-Teacher Conferences, it was irritable really because it was dreaded by all of the three main factions. The teachers dreaded dealing with the parents that claimed their children were intelligent angels. The parents hated being told by the teachers that their children were the devils in reincarnate and the pupils hating the fact that there escapades were now becoming public knowledge and the day just accumulating the bone weariness that seemed to seep into the skin in the endless ticking of the clock.

It was the case for Jack Reagan, it wasn't like the work was difficult, and he was generally a good student but sometimes in some subjects it just got too much and the only thing he could do was stare out the window. It didn't help that his mind was too preoccupied with the thought of impending fatherhood.

Because yes nearly six weeks ago Theresa had dropped that little bombshell on him. She had told him well, her head held high her blonde hair tied back so it wouldn't hide her face and she framed the situation in a nice calm blunt way.

He could either be involved or not, but either way she was keeping his child.

Well there was only one option left. Stick with his girlfriend and raise his child-there wasn't really any other option for him. Of course he was sticking with Theresa.

But in the mist of the panic and the worry about money (and then there was the breaking into Nikki's flat and putting Theresa up in it-and that didn't bare thinking about) Jack had forgotten such mundane things as school and work in favour of making sure he could provide for his family.

And now it was going to bite him on the ass.

When they had arrived he decided to get the worst over with quickly. Like ripping off a band aid and watching the air hit the scab. Maths.

Maths was one of those subjects that unless you were a genius at it (and Jack wasn't) it was universally hated and that included calculus. He usually averaged in just everything but he knew it was going to be different tonight. He could already feel the eyes of his teachers narrow on him like sniper rifles.

It was one of those nights when he really wished he could smoke.

Jack watched with various degrees ranging from amusement to horror as he recognised the sighs of his mother slowly filling with a deadly combination of rage and disappointment.

Once outside she stalked back to the car her head healed high and quivering with barely supressed rage, that much to Jack's amazement she managed to keep in control until there were back at the house where he could see his dad's unmarked police car outside.

When they walked in Jack shot Sean a look (who knew enough of the signs) who disappeared upstairs leaving Jack to know fight a war on both sides.

Well he had had it up to hear with the both of them. He had bigger things to worry about than a report card for Christ's sake.

"Well" he drawled "That wasn't exactly a triumph was it?"

And then his mother exploded.

"A triumph? At triumph! Jesus Jack that was anything but? What the hell happened? You dropped a grade in nearly every subject."

"You did what?" his dad asked looking shocked "Christ Jack not even I did that"

Jack sighed irritably, he supposed he could just shout out there were going to be grandparents in a few months but then really what was the point? Either way he was going to lose.

"It's called struggling with the workload dad" he said tiredly scratching a hand down his face. "Well" his mother demanded seemingly unaware of her son's mental torture "Why didn't you ask for help?"

And here was Jack's opening. The perfect way to blame this on his parents. The one weakness the two of them had. Work "Why because you're both always around to ask for help aren't you?" It was a cheap shot that he knew but he really did enjoy the look on his dad's face when he said that.

Sad thing being, he thought irritably it wasn't really a lie.

Still he focused on the floor wanting nothing more to do than disappear into his bedroom and hide away with the one sonogram Theresa had given him. And maybe cry a little.

"Look how about I just promise to do better and all that crap and we can call this a night" he said not waiting for an answer and instead dragging himself up leaving his stunned parents in the living room.

"Let him go Linda" Danny said softly and watched as his wife turned to look at him with an 'are you kidding me' look, Danny shook his head in response staring after his teenage, angst ridden, hormonal, filled with an unusual attitude son drag himself up the stairs looking nothing short of exhausted.

"Something's wrong" Linda stated looking at the bitter look on Danny's face "Oh yeah something's wrong" Danny said sighing softly "but whatever it is it had nothing to do with tonight"

**Let me know what you think x **

**Next Chapter-Nikki brings home her first boyfriend (and later her husband)**


End file.
